Love and Pain
by c-leeqa
Summary: Light Yagami, a perfect 17 year-old Japanese teenager is suddenly faced with a situation he never thought he would encounter. His whole family being murdered by terrorists and being brought to the lair just to be raped and drugged. What will happen if the safety of Japan depends on him hacking into their system despite everything he went through, and with the help of a detective, L
1. Chapter 1

Love and Pain

A/N: Okay, this is my first ever fan fiction. I'm still new to this so please lend me a hand in making necessary reviews (be it good or bag). Thank you very much…

Chapter 1:

A Night to Remember

The night was unnaturally quite and cold, compared to a normal summer night. There were no bugs that hummed silently through the night, no whistling of the wind, no movement of the trees, just the eerie silence of the night.

Light Yagami twisted uneasily on his bed as he tried to have some sleep. He always had a very sharp premonition and from what he was feeling at the moment was not something he would like to entertain but certainly cannot ignore. He just can't shake of the feeling that something was wrong, really wrong and soon enough he was proven to be correct.

There was a loud thud against his door and the shouts of his sister, Sayu from the other side of it. "Light! Mom and dad are gone, their dead! Call the police! Call the-." There was another sharp thud before Sayu stopped shouting. The sound of something sharp as it carved through human flesh.

Sensing that something was definitely not right Light reached for his phone and dialed the number of the police. It seemed like forever before he got through the call and a man drowsily answered, "What can we do for you?"

Light wanted to start screaming but decided better than that. It would only alarm whoever got into the house of his whereabouts, but then what was the point he/she was already definitely at the other side of his bedroom door. He whispered into the phone, "There is someone inside my house and killed my sister and parents please get here as fas- AHHHHHHHHHH!" he was not able to finish his sentence for the reason that somebody grabbed his hair from behind and started dragging him out of his room.

When they were at the door he felt something wet and warm, he looked towards the source of the wet and warm substance and saw his sister starring back at him with blank eyes her usually white pajamas drenched in a black color of her own blood. He has seen many dead bodies in helping out his father through different cases but seeing it real life with your own sister was definitely terrifying.

He was half crawling half standing as the person pulling him from behind descended the stairs. When they arrived inside their living room Light found his mom sprawled on the carpet with a knife plunged towards her chest and his father whose face was not recognizable through the blood and swelling and a splash of blood located on the wall where his father was leaning against.

A scream started to build behind his throat but was stopped when he was slapped with something cold. When Light stumbled on the floor he felt another wet and warm sensation, but this time it came from his head. He looked up to see that he was looking at a barrel of a gun.

"You shut your own mouth or we shut it up for you." The guy threatened in English.

"What are you doing, Anton? Talking to that kid as if he can understand what you're saying?" another gut said in English.

"Oh sure, talk to him in Japanese," Anton said his voice dripping with sarcasm. "For me a gun pointing towards you is enough language to tell you that 'If you don't shut up your dead, Mark.'"

"So what do you plan to do with him?" Mark asked.

"Hmmm," Anton used the gun to slightly tilt Light's chin so that he was staring at the honey eyes of the teen. "I guess we could take him back with us." He grinned evilly, "Have a little fun."

Realization dawned on Light's face. The person that murdered his whole family now plans to rape him?! How could he, Light Yagami let that happen to him? Building up his courage to scream and fight his way through he finally made a move to shove the gun out of his chin and kick Anton's crotch in the process.

Anton doubled over surprised and hurt at the sudden attack. Mark simply starred at what happened with utter shock not being able to move as the teen got past through him.

When Light was already at their front door, to safety as he believed at that moment but everything crumbled to dust as Anton fired his gun hitting Light exactly on his right leg. From the pain and sudden burst of adrenaline that quickly resided Light fell on all fours before completely blacking out.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: the update took much longer than I expected. I had a lot of dead ends in making this chapter but I hope I you like it.

Chapter 2:

This can't be happening

"Light, Light, oh Light-kun, it is time to wake up and have some fun." Anton said in a melodic voice as he glided a knife along the soft red lips of his newly caught prey. Light the brilliant and attractive son or their target. At first he decided to kill the brat for kicking his crotch but easily dismissed it, it would be more fun to subject this brat into wishing that he was dead once he is finished with him.

Light slightly groaned from here he was and from that point Anton knew that the fun was about to begin. Light woke up at the sound of somebody calling him. When he looked up he saw Anton standing right in front of him shirtless and his jeans open. Alarmed and scared Light tried to back away from Anton but he couldn't move a muscle at all. He looked at his tightly chained wrists and feet… there was no escape. He had no clothes and was made to kneel on the concrete floor with his hands raised high above his head, it was a very vulnerable position.

Seeing his prey glance around looking for a way to break free a sinister laugh erupted from him. He certainly enjoyed the effort Light was making despite the obvious reason that he would be raped and killed right this very moment.

Anton grabbed Lights hair and pulled harshly, so that Light's neck was exposed and he was staring at the false bravery reflected on those honey orbs. He roughly kissed Light's lips and when the teen refused to open his lips Anton pinched Light's nipples. From the pain and suddenness of Anton's actions his mouth considerably opened and through that small opening Anton forced his way through his mouth. Light bit down on Anton's mouth. He leaped at the pain and starred at Light with disdain.

Light feeling satisfied from what he did spit Anton's blood from his mouth and towards the man's shoes.

Shouting in a very accurate expression of fury he punched Light's face. He grabbed the teens face and growled the anger on his eyes as clear as day, "I was planning on being gentle with you but you forced my hand, brat. Now you'll have to deal with the pain of your own mistake." He positioned himself right at the teen's unprepared entrance and in one brutal thrust he was inside of the teen.

The pain was excruciating, not once in his life has he ever experienced this kind of pain. He felt as if he was being split into two. Light wanted to shout out with pain but knowing that it would give satisfaction to the monster before him he simply gritted his teeth as he tried his best to stifle a cry of pain.

Anton glanced at the teen's face to see that he _was _in pain but refused to make him hear it. Anton grinned maliciously and whispered in the teen's ear in Japanese as he continued to thrust brutally, "You know what your family looked like when I was killing them?"

Light's efforts of remaining quite throughout the activity were faltered at the mention of his family, "NO!" he painfully shouted as a sob threatened to escape.

Anton's grin grew larger as he now heard the teen's pained scream. He thrust harder and deeper making the hatred, anger and pain in the eyes of the teen more pronounced with each thrust. "If you want to blame someone for your predicament, blame your father. If he weren't in charge of the murders of those money-blind scientists you won't be here."

A switch in Light's brain turned on. Words like, money-blind, scientists and murder came swirling inside his mind. As soon as he had an idea why his family was murdered it turned to pain again.

Anton's thrusts became more erratic as his climax draws nearer but he can't simply let it end here. He withdrew from the teen's ass still hard and dripping.

Light let out a relieved sigh at Anton's withdrawal. _It's over,_ he thought but the relief came too soon to be true. His back was hit bit a whip over and over again and before he could react to the pain on his back Anton slid from behind into his bleeding ass. This time he was not able to hold back his pained screams anymore as Anton continued to beat him with the whip and thrust into his abused hole.

The way the teen's entrance tightened each time the whip connected with his back was really pleasurable. From behind Anton groaned with pure ecstasy which was in sharp contrast to the grunts of pain he was hearing from the teen.

After a few moments of the brutal treatment Light was feeling blood ooze from his wounded back and ass as it continued to complain with Anton's violent thrusts.

Anton came after a few moments with a strangled cry of pleasure and contentment. He withdrew from the teen making his seeds and blood from the teen's ass come out of the abused hole. Satisfied he turned around and left the mistreated teen alone just to come back accompanied by five big men. They encircled and drugged the bleeding teen and with the six of them continued to violate him further. Taking turns in thrusting into the teen's mouth and bettered hole.

Abused, tired and spent Light could barely hold onto consciousness. When the six men finally left the room the darkness consumed him but not without a fight, _I will get out of here alive and to those who messed with me and murdered my family I swear to you the devil will look tame to what you turned me into._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: To dipperphantomhive for the reviews on my chapters thank you. It really means a lot to me.

Chapter 3:

L

It has been three days since the death of Soichiro Yagami the former deputy chief of the NPA, his wife Sachiko Yagami, and his daughter Sayu Yagami.

L frowned slightly at the list of dead persons, where did Light Yagami go, the brilliant, intelligent and good looking son of Soichiro Yagami. From the evidence L can clearly picture what really happened. There were two murderers, they both entered from the back door and when they saw Soichiro and Sachiko inside the living room drinking tea they both decided to kill the husband and wife. Sayu heard the commotion and went out of the bathroom to look and to find both of her parents bloody and dead, she ran towards the room of her brother and started banging at the door wanting to warn her brother of what could happen and just to be killed. Light proceeded to call the police but was cut short, he was dragged out of his room into the living room, he attempted escape but failed when he was shot at his right leg and was not seen since then. He could probably be dead right now.

There was a slight tug inside L's chest at the thought that the young man was dead but quickly dismissed it. It was a foreign feeling, something he didn't understand and the great L doesn't want not knowing things. He stood from his chair and walked towards a tray of candies and cakes. He picked up a big multicolored lollipop and went back to his desk sitting in his usual manner, his feet on the chair with his knees drawn upward just before his chin. He continued to stare at the screen and suddenly had an urge to look at Light's profile.

When he found what he was looking for he was amazed, Light's IQ, intellectual and deductive reasoning both proven to easily match his. Then all of a sudden there was that slight tug again. This was the first time that he ever saw anyone that is on equal standing as he is, maybe even higher. He reached for the intercom, "Watari, please inform the NPA that we will gladly take the case with the dead deputy director and I wish to address them shortly."

"Yes, L." Watari's gentle voice came out dripping with static.

L just couldn't stay still when he heard of the report about the murder of the deputy chief and his family, aside from the first child Light. He just couldn't shake of the feeling that this was not just a simple act of revenge of a syndicate since Soichiro was an excellent cop. As to many detectives believe, it goes deeper than that.

A few moments later Watari came walking through the front doors of the NPA office clad in his usual attire, the black jacket, the black boots, the black sunglasses and black hat in which all of them big enough to entirely cover himself but not to hinder his sight. He walked into the meeting room to see that the best detectives of the NPA were present, Matsuda Touta, Aizawa Shuichi, Mogi Kanzo, Ide Hideki, and Ukita Hirokozu.

Watari smiled behind the thick cover of the coat and started setting up the computer and speakers. After the setting up was finished the trademark letter L appeared on the screen surrounded with a white background. "You are connected, L."

"Good morning, gentlemen," a mechanical voice started, "I am sure Watari already told you that I have accepted the case about the previous deputy director." As soon as he mentioned the deputy director the room was filled with different but interesting reactions.

Others moved uneasily on their seat while others displayed determination in their eyes. And from their expressions it was clear that the deputy director has been a very good man in their eyes.

When L was about to speak again the monitors inside the meeting room suddenly alight with activity. The whole room was filled with a drowsy but determined voice of a teenager, "Hello is anybody there, hello!"

Who was this mysterious teen? Hacking into the NPA's system has been quite difficult for the past four years not to mention controlling the NPA's electronics in the process is unheard of.

When nobody answered the mysterious teen's voice became calm but the determination resounded heavily through the speakers, "Hello! Please somebody answer me! I don't have enough time left!"

"Light!?" Aizawa shouted unsure.

There was sigh of relief before the teen spoke again, "Yes Aizawa-san, it's me. I don't have enough time left to explain everything. I will send you a file I got from hacking into their system. It contains all of their plans about releasing nuclear bombs in major sights all over the world."

"Light?! Is that really you?! Where are you?! Are you alright?! We'll go get you right now." Matsuda shouted.

"NO! Even if I want to escape I am in no condition to do so." Everyone in the room shuddered at the possibilities behind that line. "Your main goal is to stop these _monsters_" Light spit the word with loathing, "form doing what they plan to do. The reason why they murdered my family is there as well and I leave everything to you guys."

"That's insane, Light! Let us rescue you!" Mogi tried to reason out.

"I already told you, No! If you do that it would only alarm them that you know about their plan. And even if you _are_ successful in arresting everyone responsible it doesn't give us the guarantee that it won't stop them from doing it! It's better that we know what they plan to do than have to risk them changing it!" There was a sharp intake of breath right after Light finished talking.

"Light! Are you okay?!" Okita asked worried.

"Y- yeah." Light's voice was shaky this time, weak. "Just reopened a wound or two but now you must concentrate on preventing them from succeeding." There was a loud click from the speakers, "They're here. I don't have much time, goodbye." The screens went black and the printers bolted into life printing whatever file Light sent them.

Matsuda quickly took the papers, passed it around.

Watari sent L a copy and back in their headquarters L quickly grabbed the papers and started reading.

After reading it silence followed.

Aizawa was the first one to break the silence, "This is serious, really serious." Aizawa said with a grave expression.

L kept quite throughout the conversation and just assessed the situation. First: Light is still alive but is held captive and refuses rescue for he believes that it would alert his kidnappers and family's murderers of the situation. Second: it just proves his suspicions that behind the murder of the Yagamis there is a deeper goal behind it. And third: if they don't do something about those nuclear bombs it would lead to thousands of innocent lives being sacrificed.

* * *

Light scrambled to bring back Anton's laptop and speakers into place before limping back onto the bed, reattached to handcuffs and pretended to be asleep.

For the past three days when Light had a coherent mind behind the drugs and torture he would sneak out of the handcuffs and try to find out everything that he can about the terrorists using Anton's laptop. The fool continued to believe that Light can't understand English so he just keep on leaving important papers around the room without a care. Light took advantage of Anton's carelessness and did what he had to do.

Light has been fluent in the English language since he was ten years old and even his parents were not aware of that fact. Being a son of a police officer Light has been around handcuffs since he was in diapers and because of that he is really knowledgeable about the insides of it, making escape from them easier. But just as he pointed out earlier to Aizawa and the others it is still impossible to escape. They have tight security and given his constantly drugged and wounded body it would be impossible.

Anton started stirring Light awake and did what he usually do. He raped and drugged Light.

Through the experience Light now learned how to keep a blank face. He now learned how to keep emotions completely blocked out of his mind and heart: the pain, the anger, the hate and the fear. All kept in a tightly sealed box deep inside the teen's heart and mind.

This was okay for Anton, seeing his prey completely broken he finds pleasure in it as well. But little did he know that behind that expressionless face he was already trapped in the teen's carefully woven web and just inches away from his own demise in the hands of this abused beauty.

* * *

Please stay tunes for the next chapter... :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Best Laid Plans

It has been a day since they heard Light's voice and they haven't heard from him since then. The file that Light sent contained the plans of the terrorist group that holds Light captive. From the plan they learned that their original plan was to only kill the deputy chief but because of unwanted events they ended up killing the deputy chief's wife and daughter and kidnapping Light. Soichiro was to be killed because he became close to unlocking what the terrorist group wanted to achieve.

They wanted to plant nuclear bombs on major cities all over the world namely: Los Angeles, Miami, Chicago, New York, Berlin, Paris, London, Taipei, Hong Kong, Seoul, and Rome. The nuclear bombs were programmed to explode all at the same time. In the file Light sent the location for each bomb were carefully written.

Where? How? When? What? Why? Who? All of their questions were answered in that pile of papers that the teen sent. And from what L observed more than half of the things written where figured out by the teen himself. Light was living up to the expectations of what he read about the teen.

Sighing and standing up L made his way to the tray of treats that Watari usually leaves for me. He grabbed a handful of gummy bears and a slice of chocolate cake.

"You are connected, L." Watari's voice came out of one of L's speakers.

L quickly went back to his chair and sat in his usual way, "Gentlemen, I would like to inform you that I have alerted the necessary people to look out for the whereabouts of the nuclear bombs." L's monotone voice said but what the others heard was the emotionless crackle of a mechanical voice.

"And what did they say about it, L?" Aizawa asked.

"They say that they would be on the lookout but I have given them strict instructions _not _to move unless I tell them to."

"And will we be asked to do the same?" Matsuda asked in a low voice.

"Yes, this would prevent unnecessary events from occurring."

From the other side of the room Okita sighed, "L, can I have a request?"

"That depends on what you want, Okita-san."

Okita looked around a little uneasy, "I would like to look for Light."

L new that this was coming quickly replied, "No, you cannot and I am sure Light already explained why."

"I know that, L but wouldn't it be more suspicious if the police suddenly stopped looking for Light?" Okita said as he leaned closer to the screen that had L's symbol.

"No." he said in his monotone voice but this time it held authority. "We will comply by Light's request and from what I can see they would be at more ease once they figure out that the police stopped looking for Light. They will start feeling arrogant that they got away with it and arrogance puts people into a vulnerable situation."

"I know that again, L but I just can't sit here doing nothing about Light's situation." Okita pleaded one more time leaning closer to the screen.

L starred at Okita's eyes and saw the determination in there. He really wanted to look for Light. After a few moments of debate L finally answered, "No, Okita you cannot look for Light." Okita's shoulders slumped defeated but quickly brightened up when he heard L's next words, "But there can be others to look for him."

Okita jerked away from the screen slightly shocked but definitely delighted. The other detectives in the room had the same expression as Okita.

"But you do understand that we cannot rescue Light unless we do something about those nuclear bombs." L said and the atmosphere in the room suddenly changed.

It became serious and tense as the detectives put their personal feelings behind and worked on the case.

"The nuclear bomb here in Tokyo will be activated in Tokyo Tower located at the one of its legs. It will be activated another three days from now at 10:00 A.M. Aside from this bomb the others will be activated as well all at the same time. You will be divided throughout the legs of Tokyo Tower. You will be given Geiger counters, and communication devices." Watari distributed the Gieger counter and communication devices "As you can see both of them look small enough not to bring attention to yourselves. Wear clothes that do not alert anyone of your intentions in other words, wear a disguise. Wearing sunglasses or caps are necessary, with that you could do a lot of looking without you looking weird. As for Light's case, don't worry I would have people looking for him and would be ready to rescue him once we are done with the nuclear bombs." Watari moved again and held up one of the Geiger counters, it looked like an ordinary cell phone "this Geiger counter is created by me. It can work two ways as an ordinary cell phone and a Geiger counter. Simply push this hidden button located at the right side of the phone then you are able to access it. It also pin points the location of the nuclear bomb. As for the communication device I know you already know how to handle this." L explained to plan to the detectives while looking at them through the screen of his computer.

As L was giving his instructions Watari was giving the detectives the visual representation on how to handle the Geiger counter. But even without that the detectives seemed to master the device already.

"Gentlemen, are there any questions?" L asked.

All of the detectives present in the room stood up and bowed at the screen. "No L." They all said in unison.

"Then this meeting is adjourned, Watari."

The screen completely blacked out and the detectives walked out of the meeting room with a new vigor to start working.

L sighed and picked up the phone and dialed the number of one of the persons he knows will do well in looking for Light.

Right at the first ring the blusterous voice of a teenager asked, "Hey, L. What's up?"

From the other side he heard another faint voice, "When will he be back from Japan?"

L smiled a little at the energetic tone of one of his heirs, Mello. "Hello Mello, Matt. Is Near, with you?"

"Yeah, he is." Mello replied.

L's smile grew larger, "Then this saves me the trouble of calling again. Mello, Matt and Near, I have a job for you. What can you say about looking for a person named, Light Yagami?"

* * *

hehehe... I hope you liked it... :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: If you are ever dissatisfied with it please feel free to post a review so that I may be able to improve my writing. Thank you. :)

* * *

Chapter 5:

The Search

L's smile grew larger, "Then this saves me the trouble of calling again. Mello, Matt and Near, I have a job for you. What can you say about looking for a person named, Light Yagami?"

There was a stunned silence among the three heirs. Sure enough they have heard of the name Light Yagami. Lacking the usual tests and lessons they have when L and Watari were at Whammy's the boys had nothing else to do. Because of a simple reason such as boredom they made Matt hack into the Japanese Police's records looking for the type of case L was working on. Soon enough they found what they were looking for, it was the case involving the murder of almost all of the Yagamis and the kidnapping of the first child, Light.

Near was the first one to break the silence, "Yes, L."

"Good, then I expect all of you to be here in Japan tomorrow. Watari will arrange everything that you guys need and ride the private jet later at 1:00 P.M, I have already informed Roger of your trip. I will not anymore send any file regarding the teen since I am sure Matt already has one." L said matter-of-factly and not wanting to waste any more time on the phone L hanged up.

Completely stunned and embarrassed that their little hacking scene was caught the heirs were rendered speechless. When L disconnected the heirs looked at each other before bursting into laughter. They ran towards their room to get their pack their stuff and at exactly 1:00 P.M the jet left for Japan.

* * *

They went down the platform of the plane to find Watari waiting for them with a black Mercedes. The three boys quickly made their way to Watari as the wind blew Near's white hair, Mello's blond hair and Matt's red hair. They were a sight to behold.

"It's nice to see you, Watari?" Near said in a quiet voice.

Watari kindly smiled, "I feel the same way, Near."

Mello rolled his eyes while Matt hugged the old man.

"So what does L have for us this time?" Mello asked quickly going directly to the point.

Watari looked up from Matt's red head and let go of the young man. "That will be discussed by L himself."

Mello slightly frowned before getting inside the black Mercedes.

Near and Matt looked at each other before quickly following the frowning blond.

The trip towards L's hotel was really noisy. Matt and Mello bickered nonstop at the back seat wrapped in each other's arms while Near silently stared out of the window playing with his robot.

They entered L's hotel room to be greeted by tons and tons of amazing equipment. L sat in front of four big computer screens and two keyboards one for his left hand and the other one for his right hand. The top two screens are steaming with information from different countries all over the world in which all of the information was written in their native language but it seems that L has no problem keeping up with all that information which keeps popping up just a few seconds before the other. The two bottom screens featured different surveillance cameras all over Tokyo.

L didn't look up from the pile of papers near his coffee mug and a half-empty bowl of gummy bears. Watari cleared his throat, for the third time which was louder than the first two L looked up slightly startled. Meaning he really didn't notice the presence of the four people who just entered the room.

Mello's, Matt's and Near's moods quickly brightened when they saw the face of their mentor. Matt and Mello rushed towards L hugging him making his slightly startled expression more pronounced. Near followed just a few meters away and when L reached out his hand to Near, the boy quickly jumped in joining the other two in hugging L. L tried his best to reach out to the three young men hugging them closely to his body his affection for the boys displayed clearly on his face.

When they broke the embrace and looked up at L's expression the affection that they saw was momentarily gone replaced with a stone stare. Right now this is the L that many criminals fear and not the loving mentor they know.

The three boys sat down beside L around the monitors.

"Now," L looked deep into the eyes of the three boys, "Before I inform you of your mission I would like to tell you that I am to be called 'Ryuzaki' here in Japan. Is that understood?" When the three boys nodded their heads L continued talking, "You will look for a boy named Light Yagami. I am sure you already know about the boy as much as I know since Matt already hacked into the Japanese police records." Matt's cheeks turned as red as his hair, "I will just give you your specific tasks." He looked at Matt and Mello, "Matt and Mello you two will do the ground work." He looked at Near next, "Near I need you here to keep an eye on every CCTV's present in Tokyo for I believe that they still haven't left the area, mainly CCTV's near docks and dirty places here in Tokyo. If you ever notice suspicious people don't hesitate to inform Mello and Matt. Are there any questions?"

Mello raised his right hand, "What do we use as our means of transportation?"

L glanced at Watari who is now holding a key of sorts. The boys followed L's stare, "That will be your means of transportation."

The three boys glanced at the key curiously and at L next who stepped into his beat up sneakers and walked out of the room. They scrambled to follow L out of the door and to the ground floor where the cars are located. They all gasped, what lay before them was a black motorcycle, the kind of thing you see in motorcycle races shown on TV.

Mello ran excitedly to get a better look at the motorcycle, "This is so cool, Ryuzaki!" He said excitedly remembering to use L's code name.

L smiled a little but as soon as it appeared it vanished just as quickly, "Yes it is… 'Cool.'" Using Mello's choice of words, "I am glad that you like it. You can have it shipped back to England if you want."

Mello glanced at L with an expression of disbelief, "Really?!"

"Really. You all have your cell phones and these earpieces as the means of communication." Handing the two earpieces along with the key that Watari held earlier. "Mello and Matt go now, we only have two more days to _look_ for him, I will repeat _look_, you are not to do anything about Light no matter how his state of being is." He looks at Matt and Mello in that soul-searching stare of his, "Do you understand?" He said as his coal black eyes traveled from Mello's blue eyes to Matt's green ones.

Mello and Matt always feel unsettled under L's hard stares. Even though they love their mentor he is still the great detective L that brings down syndicate dynasties as good as he eats his sweets. Remembering this Mello smiled and grabbed Matt's hand before riding on the motorcycle and glanced at L again, "Yeah." He said with a look of determination and understanding in his eyes, "We'll be back once we confirm where he is." He started the engine while Matt wrapped his hands around Mello's waist and sped his way out of the ground floor and to the high ways of Tokyo.

L turned to Near and Watari, "Now shall we go up the hotel and get started?" not waiting for their reply L started walking towards the elevator and pressed the number of his floor with nothing in his mind than the half-empty gummy bears left on his study table.

* * *

Mello drives through the Tokyo traffic slightly missing the barely moving cars, a few of them honked their annoyance but Mello could hardly care. He likes the feeling of the wind on his hair as his newly acquired motorcycle speeds through the traffic.

"With the way you're going it will only make the thirty minute travel to the docks to a fifteen minute one, well if both of us are still alive that is." Matt jokingly commented behind Matt.

Momentarily stunned Matt was rendered speechless, but after a few moments bursts into laughter that got drowned by the annoyed noises nearby cars made as Mello raced through the road.

They arrived at one of the docks that Near sent Matt on the way. L told them that there is a 73% possibility that Light was being held here. They passed through miles and miles of warehouses and metal carriers evading suspicion. So far they haven't found any suspicious activities and made their way to their next destination.

They visited five docks so far and all received the same results. Discouraged and tired Mello's attitude became more irate.

Not appreciating an irritated and anger-clouded Mello, Matt pushed him against a dark alley wall, kissed him deeply and plunged his tongue inside Mello's mouth.

Completely stunned Mello stood there frozen, but after a few moments returned Matt's kiss with as much passion as he was getting, his earlier frustrations completely forgotten.

When Matt pulled away he held Mello close to his body, he leaned his forehead against Mello's. "Did that calm you down?" He asked in a gentle voice.

Mello's eyes were still closed after the kiss slowly opened and stared right into Matt's green eyes, "Yeah."

Matt smiled and leads a slightly dazed Mello out of the dark alley by the hand, not minding the eyes that were looking at the both of them.

"I would appreciate it if the two of you would refrain from acts like that when you are working." L's monotone voice suddenly erupted from the earpieces.

"Yes, Ryuzaki." Mello replied trying to hold in a chuckle but is desperately failing.

After rounding all of the seven docks that L suspected they now roamed the not so pleasant places around Tokyo.

They went from one bar to the other looking for sighs here and there. Asking people questions that will not arouse suspicion but still get the information that they wanted if Light was really at this part of town just like how L and Watari taught them.

As the night went on Mello was quickly regaining his earlier irritated mood. This time Matt doesn't know if he could 'calm' it down this time.

At their fifth bar they caught wind of an interesting conversation between two foreign guys speaking in English. One of them was blond while the other one was brown haired.

"Hey, how long do you think Anton will keep that brat?" The blond asked.

"Don't know. But I hope he disposes of the kid soon. The kid's good as dead anyway with everything that he went through." The brown haired replied.

The blond one made a deep sigh, "What was that brat's name again?"

The brown-haired thought for a little while, "It was something like Yagami Moon, or was it Light? I am not so sure."

The name quickly caught both of their attentions. From the other side of the earpieces they heard Near gasp. They found their lead.

Near quickly replayed to L what was happening and soon enough they heard L's monotone voice form the earpieces, "Matt and Mello I want you to continue observing them for a while and track them down when they leave."

The blond stood up and looked at his brown-haired partner, "Let's get back, I don't want Anton looking for us."

The brown-haired also stood up, "Yeah, but I'm sure he's probably inside the brat's room right now doing _that_."

There was a visible shudder that went through the both of them before leaving the bar.

"They just rounded the corner. You would be able to follow them through feet." Near said as he continued to monitor the movement of their only hope of finding Light's whereabouts.

The two made a couple of twists and turns through the dark alleys in the city making it nearly impossible for them to detect but because of Near's supervisions they were able to keep up with the two.

Soon enough the blond and brown-haired man entered a ran-down apartment located on a very secluded place in the city. Surrounded by towering buildings that looks like that it would crumble with just a slight push of a hand.

Then they footsteps from behind them, they quickly hid behind a nearby trashcan.

"Hey, do you think Anton would let us touch that Light Yagami puck again?" one of them asked.

"Don't know but I don't want to ask either. If he says it's okay then it's okay." The other one asked.

"Well his ass really felt good." the one who spoke first said a smile on his face.

Even though the boys can't see the man's face they could hear a smile on his words.

Matt's eyes widened at the implication of their conversation and his imagination swirled into different situations Light could be in this very moment. He glanced at Mello to see that Mello's lips where as thin as a line and from Mello's expression he can tell that Mello was thinking off the same thing as he was.

"Matt and Mello get back here now. You're mission is done, you have now found what we were looking for." L's monotone voice sounded through the earpieces but it was laced with delight. "Now we only have to figure out how to get Light out of there." L's voice was strained.

Breaking in would be easy if they have Watari in there because behind that smiling face they know for sure that he can be really scary when he wants to be. But right now that wasn't the one that kept bothering L and the others.

They _can_ rescue Light but will they be able to help the young man recover after what's happening to him here?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I am sorry if it took so long to make an update... This week is exam week so I didn't have any time to write... I hope you like this chapter. I am currently experiencing writer's block so I don't know it it is good enough. hehehehe...

* * *

Chapter 6:

Plans on Motion

L and the three boys stared at the blueprint that Watari gave them. It was the blueprint of the ran-down apartment that Mello and Matt discovered to be Light's whereabouts. The blueprint was placed on top of the dining table located on the far side of the hotel room. From the scrapes on the floor the boys can tell that it was definitely located on the middle of the room but was pushed to the side making room for L's computers and other equipment.

L's coal black eyes stared at the blueprints really hard with concentration. It was a wonder that it was still intact and not burning with the heated stare that L was making. L turned to Matt and Mello, "Mello and Matt you will be in charge of Light's rescue." He turned to Near next, "And Near you will be the one to detonate the bomb."

The three boys simply nodded their heads, pulled the blueprint from L's fingers and went to sit on the wide carpeted floor of L's hotel room.

L went back to his table and sat in his usual manner. His knees drawn up to his chest and his right thumb pressed against his lips while his left hand rested on his left knee. He stared at the file sent by Light the other day. He still couldn't understand how that teen gathered all of the data given his short amount of time. From the conversations he heard the boys picked up through the speakers, it was definitely clear that Light is being violated but how can he keep up a coherent enough mind to do all of this things? _I mean he should at least be unsettled and recover for a few days before sending all of this? He should at least feel traumatized. From what I read it would take 3 months for a trauma to heal but the patients would still feel slight triggers even after that. But Light managed to get his mind together, gather the data and even hack into the NPA's system after everything that he went through._ As L continued to marvel at the workings of the teen's mind he felt that tug again at his chest but this time it was sharper than the first one. He placed his hand against his chest as his eyes became larger, he was in pain but it was good pain.

The boys felt L's sudden change and were ready about to go to where he is but Watari beat them to it.

"Are you okay, L?" Watari said as he placed his white gloved hand against his ward's shoulder, because when he saw L grip his chest as if he was in pain alerted the protectiveness of the old man.

L just nodded his head and moved away from Watari's hand, "Yes, please do not worry just a slight chest pain, this is simply sugar deprivation."

Watari's lips slightly twitched into a smile. Expect L to blame chest pains on sugar deprivation. Watari stood up, walked into the built in kitchen inside the hotel room and took out a huge double chocolate fudge cake out of the fridge. The kind of cake that he knows L and Mello will like.

L's face quickly brightened at the sight and quickly went to Watari snatching the cake out of his hands. Just like a five year old taking a gift out of his parents eager hands. L mouthed a quick thank you and walked towards the table on the far corner of the hotel room.

Mello had the same childlike reaction but waited for L to offer him some.

L stooped walking and glanced at the three boys sitting on the carpet and slightly raised the cake, an invitation for them to dig in with him.

Mello was the first one out of the floor and into the kitchen.

Followed closely by Matt with an amused expression and Near with a small smile of his own.

"Great, you never smile like that for me." Matt said to Mello as they sat on the table at the far side of the room. His voice sounded of mock hurt.

Mello turned to Matt with a devilish grin, "Don't be so hurt Matt. You know that chocolate always placed a special meaning inside my heart."

Matt continued his fake pained expression while he placed his hand on his chest. "You love chocolate more than your own boyfriend?"

Mello rolled his eyes and leaned his shoulder against Matt's, "Yes and no."

Matt narrowed his eyes, "Explain."

Mello made a toothy grin, "Yes, I love chocolate more than my own boyfriend." Matt was about to protest but Mello held his hand to shut him up, "No, because I only _love_ chocolate, but it doesn't mean that it's my life. You are my life Matt and chocolate can never match to the joy you give me, the satisfaction you provide for me. Without you," Mello shock his head sadly with his eyes closed as he held Matt's hand in his against his cheeks, "I rather die."

Matt smiled a big smile that brightened the room. He leaned into Mello and kissed the blond androgynous beauty.

Mello leaned into the kiss completely forgetting the two genii sitting just a few meters away from the kissing pair.

After a few moments of tongue to tongue action L cleared his throat. "Please restrain yourselves."

The pair suddenly pulled away from each other both having a mixture of surprised and embarrassed expressions. The two refused to look at the heated stare they were receiving from L.

L continued to stare at two of his heirs and at his periphery vision he swore he could see Near wearing a small amused smile. He smiled at his heirs, "I guess I should lay down a couple of rules. No PDA." L said seriously.

The two looked up shocked to hear L use such term. "L, Really?! PDA?!" Mello shouted with disbelief.

L raised his nose high in the air wearing a pout, "Why, it's what you teenagers use to call the showing of unwanted or too much 'closeness' among couples in public or rather the shorter version of that term."

The three heirs looked at L with disbelief and amusement. They never thought that L would use such a term.

Seeing his heir's amused expressions L smiled a rare happy smile but as soon as it appeared it disappeared just as fast. "But the problem still remains." He looked at Mello and Matt with a very serious expression on his face, "You will restrain yourselves in public."

The two lovers simply nodded their head and ate their share of the cake.

Watari watched from the living room admiring the scene before him. L with his unusual way of eating, Near in his all white clothes and socks, Mello in his tight black leather and Matt in his orange tinted goggles. From an outsider this scene would look disturbing but the sight brought a smile on his face. _Who would have thought that the greatest minds of the world all gathered in that table eating cake talking about detective work in different languages?_ The thought brought a bigger smile his face as he quietly left the room.

* * *

Later that night after the finalization of Light's rescue among the three heirs L sent the tired boys to bed and L sat on his desk drinking super sweet coffee and munching on a chocolate filled doughnut. "Tomorrow is the big day."L whispered in a sing song voice as he continued to watch the security footage of the Tokyo Tower for the past week.

_There weren't that much difference. No suspicious movements at all. _L continued to stare at the screen pushing the fast forward button at the portions where there weren't any people around the tower, and sadly, the times that he did that are from little to nil.

People coming and going, some took pictures while others went up to the tower to enjoy the Tokyo view from above. This pattern continued until he noticed two individuals not having any interest normal tourists or Japanese people have about the tower and they were carrying a big black briefcase big enough to enclose a bomb. They were cautious and nervous, just like a child scared that he would be captured for doing something bad. They placed the bag on the leg of the tower perfectly hidden from the unsuspecting eyes of the crowd and will not alert anyone of the bags location. The picture brought a small smile to his face. _We have our terrorists,_ he thought happily. The hours of watching boring security footage doesn't seem to be a total waste of time.

Morning arrived without any scene. The boys woke up early to discuss the plan more with L forming a circle on the carpeted floor of the hotel. They all agreed to rescue Light as soon as the bomb is secured. They would take Watari with them but leave Near behind.

"The success rate of the mission is higher this way." L pointed out to Near seeing the slight disapproving face behind the white locks.

Near slumped against his chair twirling his fingers against his white hair thinking of a way to go with them. It's not that he can't defend himself or not know how to shot a gun. L and Watari personally thought the three of them but he also understands that he still doesn't like the idea of shooting anyone. _I guess-, no. I am certain that, that is the reason why L doesn't want me to go._ With that thought he accepted the fact that he would not be going.

Seeing the decision in Near's eyes L continued the discussion of their plan but with a slight difference.

Mello had a small smile playing against his lips. He was satisfied that Near will not be there to show off. If there is one thing that Mello knows he is better than that "white sick-bag"- just as he used to call Near when he is irritated with him- is shooting and martial arts.

After discussing the plan L went to his desk and waited for Watari to connect with him from the NPA office.

Watari left early this morning to go to the NPA office to have one final discussion with the NPA regarding L's plan about the nuclear bombs. He was already inside the building and setting up the computer and speakers when he remembered what L said to him when he contradicted L's idea on taking to the taskforce again about the plan. "They seem to understand the plan no less. I don't see the need of talking to them again." He reasoned out to L.

L being the stubborn person he is refused to believe Watari, "That is the point, they _seem_ to understand. To understand under the pretence of the word 'seem' is entirely different from _truly_ understanding. So one final briefing will be sufficient." L said as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

Watari the incident made the old man shake his head as he finished setting up the computer, "L, you are connected." He stepped back into the silent corners of the room.

"Good morning, gentlemen. I trust that you are ready for our activities for the day." L said in a manner similar to taking about the weather.

The detectives' lips slightly twitched with annoyance at L's tone but choose to dismiss it.

"Yes, L. We are ready." Aizawa said with a light bow towards the computer that held L's symbol.

"If that is the case I would like to know what your designations are. I am sure that you have assigned the spots according to the instructions I gave you. You will concentrate on the north leg of the tower." L said with his monotone voice mechanically transformed as it went out of the computer's speakers.

The detectives in the room straightened on their sits.

Aizawa spoke again, "Per your instructions, we will be making a circle around the leg of the tower. Matsuda and Mogi will be the one guarding the outer part of the circle. I, Hideki and Hirokozu will be the one guarding the inner part of the circle. Making sure that anyone who ever act suspicious will be disposed of accordingly."

L nodded behind the screen, "Yes, you are not to disable the bomb. I have already assigned someone to disable the bomb, he is quite reliable."

"How do we know that the person near the bomb will be the one you sent to disable it?" Mogi asked confusion clear on his face. He definitely expected that they would be the one to disable the bomb and not some enigma.

"You will not know who he is because he has been trained in a way of disabling bombs in a crowded place similar to cocking the same dish for 1,000 times but without anyone noticing that you were cooking it. I can guarantee that." L answered with assurance that they have no time to question his decision.

The others looked at each other with silence and looked back at the computer placed on the table.

"Are there other things you want to mention before the operation, L?"

L thought for a moment and answered, "Yes, there is something I fail to mention and this is the most important part of the operation." The others tensed at the serious tone of L's voice, "You will _not_ do anything that will compromise the situation. You will _act _under my orders and _my_ orders alone. Is that understood?"

The detectives looked at each other with determination flaring inside their eyes. They were not happy about L taking charge but they _do_ trust L. For all the years that they have worked with L, the man never failed them and they hope this will be one of those times.

Seeing the determination in their eyes he… He felt the need to tell them that they found Light. "I would also like to inform you that," taking in a deep breath before continuing, "we have found Light."

The information seemed to deepen the already strong determination of the detectives. "The sooner we finish this the sooner we can rescue Light. Then by all means we _must _assure the success of this operation." Aizawa declared with a determined voice that mirrored the ones in his eyes.

The detectives all nodded their agreement and little did they know L did the same.

* * *

Back at the hotel room Matt and Mello were getting ready for the rescue mission. Mello stuffed a few guns and bullets on either side of his hips and back pockets hidden behind his leather jacket and a few chocolate bars as well.

Matt observed Mello as his lover inserted another batch of bullets into the leather jacket. "I'm good with one gun." Matt said with an amused expression on his face as he slowly shook his head. Knowing Mello, he would likely do the shooting himself and would live Matt with very little people to shoot.

"Mello and Matt it is time, we should be going now." Watari suddenly announced as he appeared inside the room carrying a big black briefcase and from the size of it the two genii can tell that it held Watari's favorite sniper.

The lovers nodded their heads and moved to follow Watari out of the room and into the black Mercedes located on the ground floor of the hotel.

Near watched the retreating pair and looked back at L who was still talking to people all over the world giving them instructions on how to handle the nuclear bombs planted on their side in their respective languages. He can't hear what they were talking about and it irritated him most when he doesn't know things but he still has enough control not it let it show on his face, unlike Mello. So instead of aggravating on not hearing their _conversation_ he reviewed the information he has about nuclear bombs and disabling processes.

* * *

One hour before the designated detonation of the bombs Mello, Matt and Watari arrived on their designated posts surrounding the apartment they believed where Light is being held captive.

Watari is on a roof top of a building higher and not a few blocks away from the apartment to provide back-up for the two genii.

Mello and Matt were together located on a dark alley looking like drunkards who passed out on a bad side of town.

Now all that they have to do is, wait for L's signal and their ready to go.

* * *

L plans to have the nuclear bombs detonated as soon as the task force arrived. He still isn't sure if the bombs were really nuclear or some ordinary bomb. Light _did _say that they were nuclear bombs but the teen also said that the terrorists were still debating on what bomb to use. Wanting to be ready for the worst case scenario he made the persons responsible for each city knows that a nuclear bomb is what they are dealing with.

Near arrived at Tokyo Tower one and half an hour before the detonation of the bombs. In order to avoid catching unwanted attention he dressed in faded jeans, a black shirt, black jacket and a baseball cap to hide his white hair all provided by Watari.

He walked towards the leg of Tokyo Tower and saw that some agents were scattered around the tower. He made his way to where the bag was located and looked around. He spotted the bag on the ground hidden by the foot of the leg. To others it would simply look like a person studying the way the steel bars bended forming the base of the marvelous tower. Without further ado he started disabling the bomb while hidden by the bars. He looked first if there will be a trigger if somebody opened the case it would blow up. Finding the thin wire and careful not to cause unnecessary movement he slowly cut it. Then he peered inside. He was both relived and disappointed, here he was expecting to get a chance eliminating a nuclear bomb but to find an electromagnetic bomb is just plain boring. He was relieved that an electromagnetic bomb will not cause a very big catastrophe similar to a nuclear bomb but it was strong enough to weaken the legs making the tower to collapse and still kill millions of people. He did a little tinkering and in a whole of five minutes he disabled and returned the bomb to its rightful place.

"Ryuzaki, it's done." Near said to his phone remembering to use L's codename just in case somebody heard the conversation. He was feeling a little confident as he walked away from the tower.

"I am impressed, Near. You were able to do all that within five minutes and no one seemed to notice what you did." L said through the phone his approval for his heir evident in his voice.

Near smiled, "It was quite easy. The bomb is not a nuclear but is electromagnetic."

"Oh, I see." L paused for a few moments, "Come back now Near. It's time for the second curtain to open. It is time for Light's rescue." L said the last part in a sing song voice as he hanged up on Near and contacted the taskforce, "The bomb has been detonated," The faces of the agents visibly relaxed as if a weight has been lifted from their shoulders, "but remain on your posts and stay alert. Someone may try to retrieve the bomb and we must catch them before they do that. So please, stay on your guard."

The taskforce grunted their sign of approval and went on with the rest of the mission.

L picked up a slice of cake as he gave the go signal to Watari and the others.

Watari, Mello and Matt all received a go signal from L. The two genii bolted from the dirty floor and quickly marched inside the apartment shooting their guns.

The guards were taken back from the sudden attack and raised their guns against the threat but it was shot of their hands and unto the floor by Watari's sniper.

Just as Matt predicted Mello did all the work. Shooting any moving object that came into view. He simply ran behind Mello randomly opening doors looking for Light.

They finally found what they were looking for. The door was located on the top most floor at the very end of the hall way. They gasped shocked at the state of the room, it smelled of dried blood and sex. Their eyes quickly traveled to where Light was and they saw him.

The boy was chained to the bed and instinctively looked at the direction of the sound made at the entry of the two genii, but he was looking with unseeing eyes.

At first they thought that they arrived too late, that the terrorists already killed the teen. It took them a moment to realize that the teen is _breathing_,the teen is still _alive_, they arrived just on time. But… He just seems to be dead his… His eyes devoid of any emotion and life, maybe they did arrive too late already.

* * *

A/N:Thank you for reading this far and I hope you will stick with me till the end... The next chapter will show how Light makes a come back and make Anton suffer... hehehehe... Thank you...


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here it is folks, the 7th chapter. I am sorry if it took so long again to update I am currently experiencing writer's block... So I don't know if this is up in your standards.

* * *

Chapter 7:

Rescue

They finally found what they were looking for. The door was located on the top most floor at the very end of the hall way. They gasped shocked at the state of the room, it smelled of dried blood and sex. Their eyes quickly traveled to where Light was.

The boy was chained to the bed and instinctively looked at the direction of the sound made at the entry of the two genii, but he was looking with unseeing eyes.

At first they thought that they arrived too late, that the terrorists already killed the teen. It took them a moment to realize that the teen is _breathing_,the teen is still _alive_, they arrived just on time. But… He just seems to be dead his… His eyes devoid of any emotion and life, maybe they did arrive too late already.

Light woke up at the sound of gunshots from the floor below and hurried footsteps towards the room he was occupying. Light's vision was blurry because of the drugs and sleep could only see the figure of two young men standing by his door. The other one was a redhead while the other one was blond. Light tried his best to see through the blurriness and identify the faces of these two men but continued to fail.

Light didn't get a chance to fully determine the faces of the two genii until he saw a figure too familiar that even his sight was blurry he knows who he is, _Anton._ Light thought with fear as a visible shudder rang through the thin and weak frame of the teen.

Mello was suddenly alerted with the fear on the teen's face and turned around where the fear struck eyes of the teen where stuck.

Matt seemed to notice the same change and raised his gun but they were too late.

Anton lifted his foot and kicked the two genii into the room. "Looks like our plan failed." Anton wore a fake sad smile, "but no matter, I still had fun during this ordeal." He looked at Light who was still changed to the bed and smiled evilly, "Isn't that right, Light-kun?"

The two genii stumbled to the floor and when they looked up Anton already pulled two guns aimed to their heads, one for Mello and the other for Matt. Their guns were nowhere in sight thrown away when they were kicked to the floor, they were utterly defenseless.

Matt glanced at Mello to see that his lover's lips where pressed into a thin line of determination. He smiled lightly at Mello, still not giving up even though he knows that there is no escape from this. Anton was too far for them to reach but close enough to assure that his firing accuracy is high. One wrong move could be the end of them.

"It's over, Anton. You lost. The cops will be here any moment now." Mello mocked.

Anton's smile grew even more, "Who cares, pretty boy. At least I get to kill you before I go." Anton's grip on the guns tightened on the trigger, _BANG!_

Mello and Matt shut their eyes closed and waited for the pain of being shot to come but nothing came. They slowly opened their eyes to see Anton sprawled on the floor as he clutched his leg and his face contorted with pain. Shocked, they looked at the person who shot, it was Light.

Light's vision completely went back to normal when Anton was about to kill the two genii. He can't stand to see another person die, he just can't! He was filled with fury he never felt before. All the stress of his sister's and parents' death, his hatred for those who tortured and raped his body, all of it came rushing out in plain hot fury. Getting out of the handcuffs using his own blood and knowledge about them he grabbed the gun on the floor and shoot Anton on his leg.

His wrists were bleeding, and other wounds reopened but he could hardly care. All that he can see is Anton's grinning face. Aiming the gun at Anton he continued to shoot Anton. He didn't seem to notice that the monster already stopped shouting with pain but he continued to shot.

Mello and Matt were shocked at the sudden turn of events. The dead expression that they saw on the teen's face was gone replaced with hatred and fury.

Blood then splattered on Light's face as he continued to shoot the person that brought him so much pain. The blood plus the expression on the teen's face was eerily terrifying. He… He looked like the devil.

Mello and Matt didn't stop the teen from shooting. They were just too stunned, too scared to move. They never imagined that someone would go through such a transformation.

After a few moments the fury and hatred in Light's honey eyes vanished and slowly became pained and hopeless. Light dropped the gun and crumbled to the floor with a pained scream.

Matt quickly got on his feet, ran and held Light in his arms. Gently cradling the teen whispering words of comfort, "It's okay, you're alright. No one will hurt you anymore." he repeated it like a chant as Light gradually calmed down and slumped against Matt's chest.

As Matt calmed down the aching teen Mello glanced around the room looking for anything that may pose as a threat. Mello took out his cell phone and dialed Watari's number.

"Mello" Watari answered the phone at the 1st ring.

"Watari get the car we need to go now." Mello didn't wait for Watari to reply and hanged up on the phone.

With an unconscious Light in between Matt and Mello they dragged the teen out of the room and out of the apartment.

Watari was already outside the apartment waiting with the door of the Mercedes open. He helped the two genii put the sleeping teen into the car. The sound of approaching sirens filled the Tokyo air as the black Mercedes sped away disappearing into the blend of Tokyo traffic.

* * *

A/N: I hope this chapter is to your liking.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I had a lot of trouble doing this chapter. The way I planned this story suddenly changed at the last moment but I hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 8:

Memories

_It's cold and I can't move. I don't want this. Please, someone… Save me._ Whenever Light tried to move there were chains were holding him down. Just like that time when he was held by Anton against his will. Then all of a sudden memories came stumbling in the boy's fragile mind like an old movie clip playing fast forward flashing right before his eyes.

The sight of Sayu's unseeing dead eyes, and the way he his parents' bodies and blood splattered their living room floor. Anton's torture and violation of his body. And to the point when he killed the monster that brought him so much pain.

Light tried to wrap his arms around himself as he tries to keep himself together but the chains that constrict him prevented him from doing so. He can literally feel himself break apart. "No! Stop! I can't see this anymore!" He shot his eyes closed but even behind closed lids he can still see all of the evens play out. After finishing the last scenes it would play again and again, repeating the dreaded memories that he wished to forget. "Yes, I wish to forget, I wish to forgeeeeeeeeeeeet!" He screamed as all the emotions he felt came rushing through.

Then a familiar voice from a far whispered gently, "Is that what you wish?"

Light groaned and sobbed with pain, "Yes." He opened his eyes and tried to see who owns the familiar voice. He looked around the flashing memories and finally saw who he was looking for. A person was staring at him with honey eyes. Shocked at the familiarity of the eyes he gasped, they were his eyes, the eyes that he sees when he looks at a mirror.

Light is looking at himself. The person that looked like him stretched his hand towards Light and smiled kindly, "If what you wish is to forget. Then take hold of my hand and I will make you forget." His look alike whispered in a smooth voice.

He didn't hesitate and grabbed hold of the outstretched hand. As soon as their skin made contact Light felt a weight lift from his shoulders. The chains that held his body down slowly slide away as the memories stopped flowing and slowly faded. Finally every bit of memory he had of the incident totally vanished and he was again consumed into darkness.

xxx

Light woke up to be blinded by bright white lights. As his eyes tried to adjust to the sudden assault of bright light he noticed a man with unkempt raven hair and big black expressionless eyes staring back at him. He bolted up from his lying position but failed halfway as pain shot through his entire body.

"You shouldn't do that, Light-kun." The man commented with disapproval as he stretched his hand to help Light lei on the white soft bed.

Light swatted the man's hand out of the way. He doesn't need anyone's help, especially not form an unknown man. Light observed the man and realized the weird way the man was sitting, knees drawn up to his chest and feet on the chair, it doesn't look like a comfortable position. _Who is this weird guy?_, he thought questionably at the man before him.

The guy seemed to see the question in the teen's eyes and answered the unspoken question, "My name is Ryuzaki."

Light looked a bit shocked at the man's answer but narrowed his eyes as he stared at the man's onyx eyes.

Onyx and honey orbs clashed as both tried to read the other.

L continued to stare at the honey eyes of the teen and as the moments pass by he noticed that the teen's eyes became more emotionless and passive.

Then out of nowhere Light's face alights with a smile, "Lying to me won't do you any good, _Ryuzaki_."

Shocked but refused to show it on his face L asked, "What do you mean, Light-kun?"

Light snorted, "Don't play dumb with me, _Ryuzaki_. That's not your real name, is it?"

This time L couldn't hold back the shock from his face.

Seeing the man's shocked face Light made a toothy grin.

L took in a deep breath and in one motion he blurted out, "I am L." This time it was L's turn to smile at the shocked expression of the teen.

Light's eyes grew larger as the information sunk into his head. If you are working in the criminology world you will surely have heard of the great detective named, L. The enigmatic detective that can solve any mystery thrown at him, the entity that makes criminals cower with fear and the person that brought great syndicate dynasties to dust.

He is not what the teen has ever imagined but looking at the pale white skin hidden behind baggy jeans and an oversized white long-sleeved shirt the only evidence of the absence of sunlight interaction, the dark circles underneath those dark intelligent eyes that may have seen too much of the world's sins, and the way his shoulders hunched as if the whole weight of the world rested on his thin frame. Looking at all of that, it is possible that this person sitting before him is really the great L himself.

L smiled a small smile, "I guess that you are disappointed that the great L is someone like me."

Light slowly shock his head, "No… No, I am just shocked but looking at you." He stared from L's feet on the chair to the tips of the unkempt hair, "You really are L."

L simply nodded and placed his right thumb inside his mouth nibbling on inexistent nails thinking thoughtfully. "I would like to know how you came up with that conclusion."

Light looked at L for a long moment and once again honey and onyx eyes clashed.

Breathing in a deep sigh Light explained thinking that he has nothing else to do, "From the way you look." When L didn't say a word he took it as a sign to continue, "Your skin is too pale, probably from a life of minimum exposure from the sun and knowing L is a detective that works behind shadows that would definitely be his lifestyle. The dark circles underneath your eyes, constitutes to too much lack of sleep. And," Light paused putting stress to his next words, "your eyes, they're too calculating, too careful, too cunning and most of all, they're too smart. The kind of things you only see in the eyes of seasoned detectives." Light continued.

L stared at Light with shock. _He was able to tell all that just from what I look like._ L's lips twitched into a smile at the accuracy of Light's assessment. "I am impressed, Light-kun."

Light shrugged, then all of a sudden it struck Light hard, he can't remember anything until that summer night that seemed to quite to be true, something just isn't right about that time and somehow he have all this questions swirling inside his head and voiced it out, "Why is it that the only thing that I can remember is me lying on my bed to sleep for the night and wake up in a hospital bed with the world's greatest detective sitting on a chair a few meters away from me? Where are my parents and my sister? What am I doing here? Why am I injured?"

L eyes grew bigger with shock and a little bit of confusion. Light's questions swirled inside his head. _Why is it that the only thing that I can remember is me lying on my bed to sleep for the night and wake up in a hospital bed, what am I doing here, and why am I injured?_ Then it all clicked together. The teen has forgotten everything that has happened, from the point of his family's murder, Anton's kidnapping and torture, until the point he killed the monster that brought him so much pain.

"L, please," Light whispered with despair, "tell me what I need to know." he said through gritted teeth when L didn't answer his questions. The only thing that he can do is simply staring at the detective's expression of confusion to realization.

L took a deep breath as he bent his head down hiding beneath the unruly raven locks. The teen is currently experiencing memory lose due to a traumatic experience. The brain shuts itself down as a defense mechanism from unwanted memories strikes in order to fight to keep up with sanity. As a result of this defense mechanism the brain literally erases all traumatic experiences form the person's mind.

L continued to bend his head down as he considered all the pros and cons in the situation. He can tell the teen everything that transpired last week to ruin his already fragile state of mind, or simply not tell a few things to minimize mental damage. . . Yeah he'll choose the latter. "Light," he looked up and stared at the honey eyes of the teen, "The night you remembered is actually a week ago, and in that incident your whole family… They're… Gone now," Light's face suddenly froze as the teen tried to comprehend the information. L faltered a little but he has to tell him what happened, "somebody entered your house and killed everyone. You barely survived and have been recovering in this hospital for the whole time." L continued.

Light's whole family is dead. He doesn't have anyone else anymore. But why can't he remember what happened? Before the pain could be seen by L he shot his eyes closed but even with that it seemed transparent through the closed lids as tears pooled below his eyelashes as he silently broke within.

L watched as the tears started to pool underneath the teen's eyes. It was too private, too personal to watch. L stood up from his chair, opened the door and walked out of the room silently. He thought of what he learned tonight. Light forgot probably the most traumatizing experience in his whole life and in an act of self-defense choose to erase those painful memories. He sighed, _I hope I did the right thing. If his reaction was already like that at the knowledge of his family's murder what more if he I told him everything?_ L slightly walked faster and with renewed purpose, _I will not let anyone hurt you even your own memories. If the only way to do that is keep the truth away from you, I will do just that. "_How hard can it be? I am L." He whispered to the empty white corridor of the hospital wing.

* * *

A/N: I know I had longer paragraphs in this chapter but I hope you liked how the turn of events played out.

If not please post a review... Thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Too make up for the late updates I would like to post this next chapter and I will try again to post the next one tomorrow... I hope you like it... :)

* * *

Chapter 9:

Calm Before the Storm

L went back to his chair of the newly bought apartment. It was a four bedroom apartment located on the top floor of a lavish building with Watari having his own living quarters.

At first Watari is a little confused why L wanted to have an apartment in Japan but knowing his ward it would probably be because of Light Yagami.

L and Watari just sent the boys back to Whammy's in a private jet that will arrive on orphanage's own landing site. They watched Near's white hair, Mello's blond locks, and Matt's redhead descend into the plane from the waiting area. Even though they were noisy they miss them already to be honest.

L chewed on a lollipop as he contemplated on what he did the past few days. He has been visiting Light for a whole week now and has grown accustomed to the company of the teen. He has never met anyone like Light before. Playing chess with the teen is a really refreshing activity, neither one of them knows who will win and who will lose. He doesn't need to dumb up and the feeling of the other man's presence has a calming effect on the detective.

Many people believe that L doesn't have any feelings, a machine. It's not that he doesn't have any it's just that he is really good at hiding them and through the years of constant practice and need for the ability as a detective along the way without him noticing it he seemed to have difficulty expressing them. So many people aside from Watari and his heirs just assumed that he doesn't have any emotion in his life at all but when he is with Light that problem just seemed to go away. Light can easily read what he was feeling and through that the detective can feel a startling mix of both fear and happiness.

L glanced up at the clock and quickly stood up from his chair with excitement, _it's time to visit Light-kun._

xxx

Light sat on his hospital bed reading a book when L entered the room. He smiled at the entry of the detective and moved slightly to the side of the bed knowing that L would prefer lying beside him than sitting on the chair. He placed the book on the night stand beside his bed.

L smiled back and grew even bigger when he noticed that Light moved to give him space to lie on. He moved to Light's side, stepped out of the beat-up sneakers, climbed onto the bed and silently wrapped his arms around the teen lying both their backs on the bed.

Light leaned into the embrace, rested his head against the man's shoulder and shut his eyes as a sense of peace and security enveloped him. True, that he was devastated about his family's death, he still is. He just can't think of any possibility of him surviving without the enigmatic detective. As much as it pains him to admit it, L has been his strength.

A memory of how Light and L ended up lying in the hospital bed together brought a giggle through the detectives lips.

Light felt L's chest rumble as a giggle escaped L's lips. Looking up with a questioning but amused expression he asked, "What's so funny?"

L looked down at Light with a smile on his face. He has been doing that for quite a while now, well in Light's presence that is. "I remembered the first time you and I laid beside each other."

The memory brought the color of embarrassment on Light's cheeks. In an attempt to hide them he buried his face against L's chest. "I don't find anything funny about it." He whispered into the white fabric.

L giggled again, "Why? Your reaction to the incident was really cute and how you really _forced _me onto to the bed with you."

Light blushed more remembering what happened and buried his face harder into L's chest.

From the way Light's face was buried against his chest L could only the teen's brown hair and ears which are bright red from embarrassment. He proceeded to tell what he remembered and a person such as himself has more or less photographic memory.

"It was raining that time and I came soaking wet." He glanced at Light when he felt his body tense but when the teen didn't look up or demanded him to stop he continued, "You looked shocked and quickly ordered- no that's not accurate, you _shouted_ at me to shower and get dressed into dry clothes. I was too shocked to argue and did what you told me to anyway.

"When I got out of the shower there were dry clothes waiting for me and shockingly they were my clothes, you probably called Watari.

"And when I was about to sit on the chair you grabbed my wrists and shoved me onto the bed. Saying that it would feel better to lie down than sit there for hours since I my visits are usually long. We debated for a bit with pillows and feet flying all over the place as I try to get off while you try to push me down but you and I eventually calmed down with me on top of you on the bed and," He spread an arm while the other still held Light's blushing form to his chest. "Here we are in this silly but eerily calming situation."

Light half snorted and half laughed against the white fabric still hiding behind L's white shirt, "'Silly but eerily calming situation' that's rich L but I can say so myself that I am quite satisfied with our position right now."

Comfortable silence elapsed on until L had to take his leave and go back to the newly acquired apartment that L bought for his longer stay in Japan knowing that he can't leave the teen behind.

L unwillingly slid his arms around the teen and sat up the bed bringing Light with him.

Light sighed knowing that L's visit has come to an end and let go of the detective reluctantly.

L stood up, stepped into his beat-up sneakers, walked towards the door and glanced at the reluctant looking teen sitting on the bed. He gave him a reassuring smile telling him that he will be back and silently closed the door behind him. _Everything will be alright, the danger has passed._ L thought as he walked away from the door.

Light sighed deeply as soon as he heard distinct footsteps slowly disappear. He lied back on the bed. He is so happy at the moment that there is no room for despair at the lost of his family. He has found someone worth living for. He smiled as L's face came into his view, but there is something at the back of his mind, the feeling of weary and fear whenever L is not around. It was as if he was missing some vital information, something that L refused to tell him. _No, L will never lie to me he said so himself_. Shoving the unwanted feelings and thoughts aside he slowly shut his eyes as sleep gradually enveloped him. _The storm has passed, _that was the teen's last thought until blackness consumed his sight as he fell asleep.

Little did the two know that the bigger storm has just begun.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I am sorry if I wasn't able to post this right after I posted chapter 9. School work suddenly blomed making it impossible to make an early update... I am really sorry...

* * *

Chapter 10:

Fragments

"Light-kun is currently experiencing amnesia due to trauma. According to Light-kun's doctor this happened because Light-kun's brain _desired _this to happen. In order to prevent permanent mental damage the brain temporarily erases all of his memories. The doctor and I believe that letting Light remember in his own conscience and his _own_ conscience alone will be better than dumping it on the teen. So as a precaution you will not mention that incident for as long as you live, but if you fail to comply." L stared at the detectives' eyes the threat clear in his monotone voice, "I assure you I have methods that will make you wish you hadn't and of course, all of it is within the law." he continued as he tried to swallow a very huge piece of cake into his mouth.

"What?!" The whole taskforce aside from Aizawa shouted at L through the white computer screen that held L's trademark.

L just looked at them as if he was already tired of giving the explanation again but knowing that they can't see him he repeated it anyway. "You will not mention anything to Light-kun. I refuse to lie and I am sure you will not want to do so. Just keep up with the story that his 'whole family is murdered.' I hope that much is understood."

The taskforce regarded the information in silence as each of them tried to understand the situation.

L looked at the confused expressions of the people and waited for them to digest the situation eating another huge piece of cake.

"What did Light forget?" Aizawa asked in a clear voice.

"The last thing that he remembers is the night of the murder but not the whole incident. He just remembered going up the stairs to sleep and that's that." L answered.

They all nodded their heads and waited for L to say anything. When L didn't Ukita stood up and spoke, "So we only have to agree to your condition then you will allow us to see Light."

"Yes, I believe that this is for Light-kun's well-being." L said his worry and concern for the teen evident in his voice.

The taskforce blinked in surprise at the emotion present in L's voice but just dismissed it as a problem in the equipment used. Cause for them L doesn't have any feelings.

Ukita took in a deep breath and stood up, "I think that everyone of us will be able to do that." He looked at his fellow detectives. "We all care for Light and if you believe that this is the only way to help him then we will be more than happy to comply."

The other members of the taskforce nodded their approval and in one smooth motion turned their heads to L's computer on the table.

L nodded behind his computer screen through the other side of the computer camera, "Then if that is the case I believe this meeting is adjourned, Watari." He said to the black clad man that he knows is in some silent corner of the room before the screen of the laptop turned black.

Watari moved to the laptop on the table and started packing the equipment as every detective once present in the room left him alone with the now turned off laptop.

* * *

Ukita Hirokozu went up the stairs of the hospital to visit the son of his late friend Soichiro Yagami, Light. He passed the white corridors and marveled at the power held by the emotionless detective.

After apprehending the terrorists they quickly went to the hospital that Light was brought to. As soon as they asked Light's room number the information was not given to them. When they asked why the nurse answered that the director has forbidden any visitors from meeting the teen. They later found out that the director is L himself.

L explained to them about Light forgetting about the whole incident due to trauma. L told them that he already _decided_ that the teen will be left in his situation and let his own conscience remember everything. And to do that preventing the teen form talking to people that knows him is needed.

They were not happy with the situation but agreed to L's condition.

Now here he is standing in front of Light's brown room door feeling awkward and tense. He pressed his ears against the door and silence is the only thing that can be heard from the other side of it. _Maybe he is asleep. He needs to rest._ He thought gleefully at the idea of postponing his visit, he doesn't know what to tell the unknowing teen. He was about to take a step back and try returning again tomorrow until he heard something crash inside the room. Alarmed he quickly opened the door and gasped with shock and disbelief.

The vase on top of the night stand was knocked down splashing water, broken glass and flowers on the tiled floor. An overturned chair and chessboard with its pieces scattered on the floor along with the broken glass. L's hands pinning Light's arms to the bed his whole body weight pushed against the body of the gasping teen.

The two genii looked up at the door at Ukita's entrance and when they saw the expression on the detective's face they looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

Ukita looked at the two laughing genii on the bed and appeared to be confused. Light laughing like a maniac? Even when his family was still alive he hadn't heard the teen laugh this hard.

But what shocked him more is the person laughing with Light. He is a black haired man that looks like he hasn't used a brush ever in his life, has dark circles underneath his unnerving black eyes, and wore baggy jeans and white long sleeved shirt.

Light tried his best to stop laughing and through snickers he gasped out pointing his index finger to the man beside him, "Ukita-san this is Ryuzaki Reu," giving L a playful smile at the use of L's code name, "and Ryuzaki-san this is Ukita Hirokozu." He pointed his index finger to the stunned detective standing by the door.

Ukita blinked for a few moments before looking at Ryuzaki with a polite smile on his face, "It's nice to meet you, Ryuzaki-san."

L just nodded his head at the acknowledgment and didn't bother to make a reply and turned to Light, "Light-kun I believe I should be going. I have left unfinished work that needs immediate attention."

Light nodded and sadly smiled at L, sad at the detective's departure.

L stood up from the bed avoiding the spilled water, flowers and shattered glass on the tiled floor. When he walked past Ukita his eyes and the detective's met before completely disappearing from the door and shutting it close softly.

Ukita shuddered a little at the look Ryuzaki gave him, it was as if those black eyes could reach and read the deepest parts of his soul. Watching the retreating hunched back of the weird man he shuddered lightly again totally freaked out.

Light smiled at Ukita's reaction to L's appearance and way of walking totally amused. "Don't mind him Ukita-san. He may be like that but he is definitely harmless." He reassured the freaked out detective as he got out of the bed and started picking up the shards of glass with his right hand and pilling them in his left.

Ukita glanced at Light and saw the teen bent over the shattered glass carefully picking it up with his delicate fingers. "Light! What are you doing?! Don't touch that, lie back on the bed and rest!" He shouted with concern as he bent down and pushed Light's hands out of the way as the teen tried to pick up more shattered glass.

Light rolled his eyes at the reaction of the detective and ignoring Ukita he continued to pick up the glass shards, "I'm already well-rested and I'm old enough to know what I am doing."

Ukita was about to spank Light's hand away but stopped and settled with a defeated sigh. Knowing the stubborn teen would not listen he straightened from his bent position and went to the bathroom to get a wet cloth to wipe away the water on the floor.

Light watched Ukita as the detective disappeared into the bathroom probably to look for something to clean up the mess. He resumed picking up the glass and other chess pieces as well if he encountered any and pilled them all on his other hand. A shard slipped from his grip and sliced deep into his right hand. Dropping the shards that he collected he clutched his hand as pain assaulted his nerves and bit his lower lip to prevent a gasp of pain. Then out of nowhere Light felt the air from his lungs suddenly disappear. He gripped his head with his left hand as pain cursed through his head as images of Sayu's bloody dress, his father's beaten up face, his mother's body plunged with a knife and an image of a man with blond hair appeared in his head and instinctively he knows that name of the man is Anton. Like a broken film it repeated again and again.

Ukita walked out of the bathroom to see Light gripping his head tight pulling some of his light brown hair and the bloody right hand that lay on the tiled floor. He ran towards the teen the rag long forgotten on the floor his worry etched on his face, "Light! What's wrong?!" he gently shook the teen's tense shoulders.

Light groaned and shut his eyes tighter as the pain seemed to increase.

Ukita became more worried as the pain on the teen's face increased. He glanced around the room feeling absolutely helpless as he looked for the switch to summon a nurse. Finding it on top of the bed he reached over to press it but was stopped by Light's hand gripping his wrist. He glanced at the teen to see that the teen was shaking his head lightly as he continued to bit his lower lip.

Light shut his eyes, and bit his lower lip harder as he gripped Ukita's wrist. He doesn't want anyone to barge in and put drugs into his system, as the idea of drugs being injected into him pain shot through his head from his spine. This time a new image was added it was a room he didn't recognize and it was cold, dirty and cramp. He arched his back at the pain and slumped his head against the bed breathing heavily. Like the earlier images it seemed to play like a broken film but no sequence or order as it played randomly inside his head.

Ukita watched as the pain on the teen's face increased with each passing second. He struggled against Light's grip to press the button but the more he struggled the tighter the grip became. "Light, please let me do this. You are in pain, we need to take care of that." He whispered quietly trying to reason out with the gasping teen.

Light shook his head again and stubbornly gripped Ukita's wrist tighter. He concentrated on evening out his breathing and he eventually calmed down.

Ukita saw that Light seemed to have calmed down and tried to move his hand away from the button.

Light knowing what Ukita was doing let his grip loosen but let his hand to stay clamped onto the detective's wrists just to be sure that Ukita won't try anything funny.

Ukita was able move his hand away but Light's grip stayed making sure that he will be stopped if he tried to reach for the button. He smiled at the way the teen gripped his wrist reassuringly, "This seems more like you Light," the smile on his voice evident as he hoped that talking to the teen will make the pain go away, "making sure that I won't do anything funny."

Light smiled at Ukita's statement as the pain eventually ebbed away from his system turning to small stabs. He moved his head from the slumped position against the bed and straightened his back. He turned to Ukita with the smile still present on his lips. He turned his gaze next to the shattered glass and tried to pick them up again.

Ukita saw what Light was about to do and this time he was the one that grabbed the teen's wrist. "No, Light." He said in a firm voice.

Light was the one to sigh with defeat this time. He stood up and sat on the bed examining his cut hand.

Ukita stood up next and went back to the bathroom looking for bandages, cotton, and disinfectants in a hurried way. Just in case Light decided to pick up the broken glass again. He sighed with relief when he saw that the teen didn't move an inch on the bed examining his cut hand. After treating Light's wounds he cleaned up the mess on the floor with a little addition to the mess earlier, Light's blood.

Light continued to analyze what he saw. _I think that was the night my whole family was murdered if I saw that but what was that unknown room? _As he continued to think there were small stabs of pain to his brain when he tried to remember. Not wanting to experience that anymore he glanced at his injured hand. _This would be hard to hide from the nurses let alone L._ As soon as he taught of the detective the stabbing pain seemed to magically go away.

Ukita after picking up all of the chess pieces of the floor and dumping them inside the chessboard before slamming it closed he looked up to the bed where Light sat and was shocked to see a smile on the teen's face. He smiled and thought of anything that may distract the teen, "Were you playing chess with Ryuzaki-san?"

Light looked down at Ukita on the floor, "Yes."

Ukita stood up straightened the chair that is knocked down to the floor and sat on it. He raised his eyebrows as soon as his eyes connected with the teen, "Then what happened to you guys? Did he get angry that he lost against you and turned physical?"

Light laughed at Ukita's statement, "its funny how you assumed that I won, Ukita-san but yes, I did win but he didn't turn physical until I took a bite out of his last cookie. That guys pretty possessive when it came to his sweets."

Ukita smiled loving the way Light's laugh resounded around the room, "Well you never lose in chess." He said crossing his arms as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Light smiled and shook his head, "Believe me that's not the case with that guy. Sometimes I win, sometimes I lose and it's not easy to win against Ryuzaki."

Ukita stared at Light with wide eyes. A person can beat Light in chess? That's just impossible! Even Aizawa who is really good at chess never stood a chance against the teen and for Light to admit that the guy is 'not easy to win' is really something. He looked at the wierd fellow in a whole different way, from a weird pervert to a weird genius.

The door suddenly opened revealing an overly cheerful Matsuda and the rest of the taskforce.

Light leaned his mouth to Ukita's ear when the detective looked at the entry of his comrades and whispered, "Please don't tell them about that."

Ukita nodded his head knowing what Light meant about, the little episode with the shattered glass.

Matsuda narrowed his eyes at Light's whisper and Ukita's nod, "What are you whispering about you two?" suspicion dripping from his voice.

Light smiled innocently, "I just told Ukita-san that you look great, Matsuda." The innocence in his voice left making the statement sound real.

Matsuda grinned stupidly and went to get another chair beside Light as the other detective's did the same greeting Light with a happy smile.

The whole day was composed of the whole taskforce staying beside the teen. They all took turns playing chess against Light all having the same results. The teen completely buried them. Throughout the game there were comments and teasing making the others laugh and Light's opponent blush with embarrassment.

Visiting hours finally ended by the soft knock of a pretty black haired nurse, "It is time to leave, gentlemen." The pretty nurse announced before closing the door her.

The detectives grunted a sigh of approval and bid Light good bye and good night before steeping out of the room.

Light sighed tired at the activities of the whole day. He lay back on his bed and closed his eyes. He can't help but think of the images that he saw earlier when he cut his hand. He continued to think and think about the incident but getting him to nowhere than questions and questions piled on top of the other. Totally spent but physically and mentally Light welcomed the much needed sleep.

* * *

A/N: I don't think that this is a very good chapter, but I hope you feel satisfied if not please make a review so that I may know what I should do to make it better. Thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Revelations

The next day L's beat-up sneakers resounded through the quite white corridors of the hospital as he half-ran and half-walked towards Light's room. When he saw what happened to the teen yesterday through the cameras that he installed in the room he hast to make sure that Light is okay. After all the precautions that he did to make sure that Light would not be unharmed the teen just have to do it for him, picking up those shards of broken glass exposing him to danger. No matter how small the threat is I could do a lot of damage and proof for that is Light's injured hand. He barged into the room throwing the door with unnecessary force not noticing his own uneven breathing.

Light yelped with surprise as he heard the door of his room open with a _BANG!_ He glanced at the panting detective standing frozen at his own door with a questioning look on his face.

L's eyes travelled from the bright questioning honey eyes to the teen's perfect nose and full lips, stopping at the strong chest hidden behind the plain white shirt. He is still as beautiful and innocent as he remembered. _Light is okay_, he thought happily but quickly vanished when he saw the bandaged right hand of the teen a frown forming on his lips.

Light's hear beat quickened and his chest felt heavy with excitement as he watched L's eyes travel from his eyes, down his nose, to his lips and finally stopped on his chest. He blushed and bent his head down suddenly feeling self-conscious not seeing L's forming frown.

L walked to Light's bed and grabbed the bandaged hand carefully in his slender fingers. He felt Light tense under his touch and he gently caressed the teen's hand in a reassuring way as he slid his fingers under the delicate chin so the he could look at the honey orbs.

Light tensed under L's fingers but relaxed into to touch when he felt the reassuring caresses and L's hand under his chin tilting his head up and looked deep into the onyx depths.

Their eyes met that lasted for a few moments as each of them stared silently at the eyes of the other, filling the air with sweet tension.

"Why is your hand injured?" L said breaking the heated stare as he looked down at Light's injured hand beneath his gripping it lightly.

Light just shrugged trying to avoid the topic.

L looked down at Light with a pointed stare letting the teen know that he wants an explanation even though he already knows why.

Light stubbornly shook his head and reached for the chessboard on the night stand beside his bed. If L wants answers, he has to fight for it.

Understanding what Light wanted and silently accepting the challenge he sat on the chair and helped Light set the chess pieces. When all the pieces are ready they started playing.

After an hour of a grueling chess match Light watched L move his queen in front of his king trapping him with nowhere else to go. Even if he ate the queen he would just be eliminated by the rook that supported the queen from behind. Defeated he slumped against the pillows looking away from L's grinning face that shun with victory to the dull plain window of the room.

L grinned at Light's childish reaction. He nudged the teen's shoulder, "Why is your hand injured?" He repeated the question that the teen refused to answer.

Light still refusing to admit defeat crossed his arms against his chest and made a defiant pout.

L giggled, "I didn't know that Light is this childish." He teased the adorable pouting teen.

Light blushed at L's comment but pursed his lips more, "No. I. Don't. Want. To. Talk. About. It." He stated putting emphasis on each word as he stared hard at the window.

L nudged Light's cheek this time instead of his shoulders, "A deal's a deal, Light."

"No we didn't have any deal, L."

"You of all people should know that _you_ were the one that suggested the deal and _I_ was only agreeing to it."

Light stubbornly shook his head and looked straight at L's onyx eyes, "Last time I checked we didn't have any."

That snapped something in L and lunged at the stubborn teen. Limbs and pillows erupted from the bed as they tried to dominate the other, the deal completely forgotten.

Feeling a strange sense of déjà vu, Light smiled as he pushed L against the pillows.

L did an elaborate move flipping them over hovering above the surprised teen. He pinned Light's feet and hands accidentally pushing against the injure hand.

Light gasped with pain when L accidentally pushed too much weight on against his injured hand.

L heard Light gasp and he quickly and caressed Light's hand whispering words of apology.

Their eyes met both feeling lust for the other. L watched as Light's usually bright eyes cloud with lust, feeling the need for the teen intensify within him. He leaned into him wanting to taste the teen on his lips and tongue.

Light noticed the change in L's dark eyes as it mirrored the lust he was feeling. When L leaned to kiss him he gladly moved his lip nearer to the enigmatic detective. Their lips met.

Light's lips were softer than what L imagined making the experience sweeter. It was his first kiss after all.

Light felt the clumsy and inexperienced way the detective's lips press against his. He smiled against the lips, _I guess it's time to teach him how to kiss properly._ He nibbled on L's lower lip making the detective gasp with shock and pleasure, he used that as an opportunity to insert his tongue inside the detective's mouth earning a moan of pleasure.

L barely recognized his own voice through the moans he was making as Light's tongue continued to explore his mouth. His moans became louder when Light sucked and nibbled on his tongue.

They continued to kiss passionately wrapped in each other's arms. Light's hand traveling down L's back and L's fingers tugging at Light's brown strands.

They finally broke apart gasping for air but stayed in each other's arms with L above Light. Their foreheads touching each other and eyes closed with bliss and satisfaction.

"Light" L gently whispered opening his eyes to find Light's closed.

"Hmmm." Light replied dreamily through closed lids.

"Would you come to England with me?" L blurted out without thinking his mind still clouded with bliss.

Light's eyes opened wide with surprise.

Reading Light's reaction as a rejection L quickly broke away from their embrace, a feeling of wanting to run away and hide consumed him. After a 0.12 second decision making he decided that, that's what he'll do, run.

Light quickly grabbed L's hand and pulled the fleeing detective hugging him close to his chest, "Dummy, let me think."

L was tense inside Light's arms as he waited for the teen's decision.

Even though Light already has an answer he refused to say it just to prolong L's tense figure against him as a form of cruel tease. He gently patted L's back easing the tense muscles. When he felt L relax he whispered against L's ears, "Yes, L."

L suddenly looked up to meet Light's honey eyes not believing what he was hearing.

Light laughed at L's unbelieving eyes and gently kissed the detective's lips. After breaking the kiss he held L harder, "Yes, L I will go to England. Hell I'll even go to the farthest reaches of the world with you."

Seeing that Light meant every word that he said through the honest honey eyes L smiled and leaned his head against Light's chest, "I won't be easy to live with."

Light snorted, "I know that the moment I met you."

"And it won't change your mind?"

"No, even if there were hundreds of you I have to live with I won't change my mind."

"Really?"

"Really," a smile appeared on Light's lips, "actually I might just like that, having my own harem of Ls."

L looked up from Light's chest to stare at the detective with an expression of disgust.

Seeing the disgusted expression on L's face, "What?" he asked.

L shook his head, "I assure you, you won't find another one like me, there's no one as weird as me. And even if you do I'm afraid to disappoint you but I don't like to share what's mine." He said in a very serious expression.

Light laughed a complete contrast against L's serious tone, "I am sure I won't find a hundred people like you, you're one of a kind. I'm also sure that you don't want sharing either seeing how you reacted when I ate that cookie yesterday." L blushed and he grinned bigger leaning close to the detective their lips just a mere centimeters away, "but even that's the case," he placed butterfly kisses on L's face intentionally missing his lips, "I still want you."

L smiled and kissed Light slipping his tongue inside catching the teen by surprise.

After another heated round Light and L were leaning against the pillows on the bed.

Light asked after contented silence, "What are we going to tell people when they ask why I'm going to England with you?"

L rolled his eyes against Light's chest, "We tell them not to bother asking and live you alone with your own decisions."

Light shook his head but smiled anyway, "Seriously, L. What will we tell other people?" Then an idea suddenly crossed his mind, "I have one." When L looked up curious to hear what his idea is he continued, "I will tell them that I have found myself a person I would spend the rest of my life with and I will be going with him to England because I don't want to be separated from him." He said as if it's the easiest thing to do in the whole world.

L starred at Light with a horror struck expression which made the teen double over with laughter breaking their embrace. "Li- Li- Light!" he whined like a child, "that's not funny! Stop joking around!" his whining voice escalating with each word.

Light heard L's whining voice which made him laugh harder. "Now who's being a child?" he teased through gritted teach as he tried to hold back another plea of uncontrolled laughter.

"I am not!" L shouted blushing embarrassed and annoyed at Light's reaction.

Abruptly stopping from laughter Light reached towards L trapping the blushing face in his hands. "That's what I'll tell everyone that asks, L. I don't want to hide anything from anyone and that's a very long list but my love for you is at the top of that very long list." All humor leaving his face replaced with his love for the awkward detective clear on his honey eyes.

L's heart sped at the confirmation of Light's love for him. He felt a need to tell him too. "Light… I… I… I love you too." He whispered shyly as his face darkens more with embarrassment as Light held it between his hands.

Light's face suddenly alight with a bid smile at L's adorable confession filling the room with a radiant glow.

L gasped at the radiant smile of the beautiful teen completely mesmerized.

The couple continued to stay content in each other's arms and for a change L didn't leave the teen's side until a peaceful sleep descended on them.

* * *

The task force didn't take the news lightly. When Light tried to calmly explain about his decision with 'Ryuzaki' while holding hands with him, all hell broke loss.

There were shouted conversations and anger filled eyes shooting at the now weird couple.

This continued until Light whispered in a broken voice, "The reason why I was able to take my family's murder is because of _him._ I haven't been so happy in my life. I want to be where he is, so please, understand what I _truly_ want for a change."

The taskforce all took collective breaths and finally calmed down asking the couple different questions.

They tried to answer as truthfully as they can, of course leaving the fact that 'Ryuzaki' is L and just settled with the fact that 'Ryuzaki' is a private detective.

The taskforce eventually accepted Light's decision and relationship and the problem was resolved.

* * *

"Light are you ready?" L asked as he peeked into Light's hospital room.

"Actually, Yes. I don't have much to bring anyway." Light replied as he slung a backpack over his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Watari will arrange anything that you need."

Light smiled remembering L's father figure. Who would have thought that the black clad man that worked as L's shadow is just a sweet old man that loves to make tea and bake cake?

They walked out of the room and hospital to be picked up by Watari and his black Mercedes.

The car sped through the Tokyo road making the scenery blurry. Just like the memories that were slowly appearing in the Light's mind that he refuses to tell L because he is afraid that he will be left behind.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this one... :)

Please make a review... Hehehehehehe...


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys... School work suddenly pilled up preventing me from writing so for the next weeks I don't know if I will be able to update like I used to...

* * *

Chapter 12:

Welcome to Whammy's

Light watched L's grinning face as the big intricate gates of Whammy's House for Geniuses appeared exuding an aura of elegance, class and mysteriousness. Just like the aura that his lover exuded the first time he met him. "Why are you grinning like that, L?"

"Nothing." L replied in a flat tone his grin disappearing from his face.

Wanting to know the reason why he repeated his question, "Why are you grinning like that, L?"

L glanced at Light using the corner of his eye, "I am just glad that I am home." He said in a tone that disguised his true reason.

Already used to interacting with the enigmatic detective Light detected the hidden reason behind the monotone voice, "There's more isn't, L."

Still looking at Light from the corner of his eye he replied with a simple, "Yes."

"Would you mind telling me?"

L deliberated for a few seconds before answering, "Maybe not, maybe yes depending on how you take it out of Me." he said in a suggestive tone.

"I believe I could take it out of you." Light grinned as he trapped L's face between his hands and leaned towards the detective's lips.

L moaned into Light's lips clutching the teen's shirt deepening the kiss.

Light brushed his tongue against L's lower lip asking permission which L gave happily. He batted L's tongue into submission making the detective moan with breathless pleasure.

L shuddered into the kiss silently admitting defeat.

Light finally dominated the kiss as he felt L admit defeat. Still grinning he broke away gasping for breath smiling expectantly at his lover.

L slumped against the chair and tore his eyes away from Light's expectant eyes a blush coloring his pale cheeks. "Imhangjdsjnr." He mumbled.

"What, Louder and clearer, L."

"I am happy that you will see my home and I can share it with you." L said in one gush of breath.

Momentarily stunned but completely amused Light quickly burst into laughter making L blush even more.

"Oh, for the love of all the things that's holly! Stop laughing!" L finally snapped facing Light with a face that rivaled neon red lights.

Seeing his lover's face made Light laugh more irritating the enigmatic detective. "I am happy too, L but this place sounds like it's gonna be a bit boring so you must keep me company in every possible way." Light whispered smoothly his voice suggesting millions of things as perverted images flashed through the teen's mind.

L reading the meaning behind Light's smooth voice if possible blushed even more. "I believe I can take you up on that."

The car finally stopped in front of a magnificent western looking mansion. Twin towers on each side of the mansion with each of its tip adorned with glass. From where they were standing you could distinguish people walking around on the left side top of the tower through the glass and plants on the right side of the tower.

Light and L stepped out of the car to be greeted by a shrill shouting voice, "You're back!" The pair looked at three boys running down the steps of the mansion, well only one was running while the other two simply followed behind.

"You're finally back!" The same shrill voice shouted excitedly as he threw his hands around L.

L grunted a little and smiled down at the blond hair of the boy, "It's nice to see you too, Mello."

The other two finally arrived at the final steps and Light observed the two boys. The shorter one was an albino with the white hair, skin and red eyes clutching a toy robot to his chest with his left hand while the other right twirled thoughtfully around the white locks. The taller one is a redhead wearing orange tinted goggles completely absorbed with a handheld game console not bothering to look up at the other people around him.

"Who's this, L?" The albino asked looking at Light

"He will be known as Kira here in Whammy's, Near." L answered letting go of Mello.

Near simply nodded and walked back inside the mansion.

"Mello and Matt go back to your classes and we can talk later in my room." L said in a commanding monotone voice.

The two genii turned around again Mello running back and the redhead-Matt- not sparing a glance at the stairs as he walked back to the magnificent mansion.

As soon as Light and L were left alone he turned to L raising his left eyebrow, "Kira, really?"

"Yes, we give people different names as soon as they step into the gates of Whammy's." L explained.

Still raising his eyebrow he asked, "Why would they desire to change their names?"

L started walking up the stairs leaving Light behind expecting the teen to follow him, "Some orphans here don't have pretty pasts and this is just a way for them to forget." He said in a monotone voice his eyes completely blank and expressionless.

Nodding with understanding Light followed L into the mansion.

* * *

After the grand tour of the orphanage Light entered L's own quarters. It is located on a separate mansion, smaller but at the same time grander. In order to get in you would go through five lines of security each requiring a series of five different codes for each gate.

Light couldn't hold back a snide comment, "You're not obsessive with security are you, L."

"Kira" L used Light's new code name, "I'm not 'obsessive with security'. I'm just taking every reasonable precaution to stay away from any form of intruder." he explained in a monotone voice but it held a few signs of amusement.

Light rolled his eyes, "Then I pity the person that dares enter. They probably will be dead as soon as they enter the first security cheek." He snorted, "I even doubt that they will get past the orphanage's gate."

"True enough, but there's nothing wrong with being careful." L couldn't hide the small smile and amusement in his voice anymore as they passed the last door with another code. He entered the room leaving the door open.

Light was about to come back with a smart comment but as soon as he stepped into L's living room he was rendered speechless. There is a big glass living room table with a complete set of leather white furniture, the kitchen is decked with the most modern equipment the stainless steel polished and shiny, there were two doors on the farther left corner of the living room probably the bedrooms, and a big terrace with the view of a blue-clear lake. The room is incredible.

L continued to stare at Light's amazed and mesmerized face as the teen took in the contents of the room. Leading a slightly dazed Light inside. He prompted the beautiful teen on the couch.

Light finally composed his face to and let questions out of his hanging mouth, "L- Wha- Wha- What is this place?" he stuttered.

L smiled slightly at Light's reaction, "This is my home," using his finger tips he closed the teen's gaping mouth. "If you continue opening your mouth like that," his eyes twinkled with desire as he leaned closer to the teen, "I can think of a few things where you could keep it open."

Light shuddered a little at the meaning behind L's statement and heated stare. Leaning closer to the enigmatic detective he tasted the unique taste of his lips.

L brushed his tongue against Light's lower lip silently asking for permission to explore the hot cavern. He leaned harder into the teen lying him down on the couch.

Light let out a needy moan as he opened his mouth letting the wet muscle explore. He felt L's warm body above him and he arched his back from the couch wanting to feel more of the warmth.

For a change L was taking the lead and dominating. The shock of seeing his living room stunned the teen's mind into a slower pace.

Still taking the lead L slipped his hand inside Light's shirt traveling on the smooth tan abdomen making the teen squirm and gasp. Smirking around Light's lips his hands skimmed higher pinching the already erect nipples. He twisted it between his fingers as his mouth traveled from Light's lips to the teen's neck. He bit hard on the sensitive flesh where the neck meets the shoulder making the teen shudder with pleasure.

Light couldn't hold back anymore gasped through his lust phased state, "L… L… Bed—bedroom."

L didn't answer but just lifted Light bridal style through the living room feeling a little proud of his hidden muscles.

Light wrapped his arms around L's neck pulling the detective down on his lips. He continued kissing the detective and the next thing he knew he is being laid gently on the bed his shirt completely torn off of his body.

L hovered above Light as he continued to kiss the teen's lips with force and passion earning another moan from the panting person below. His fingers tangled in the silk brown locks deepening the already hot kiss.

Light's arms wrapped around L's waist crushing the detective to his naked chest, until there was no more air between their heated bodies. His fingers started to tug on L's shirt exposing the pale chest to his hungry eyes.

L shuddered with anticipation at the hungry stare Light was doing. His fingers traced Light's tan broad shoulders guiding the teen above him reversing their positions.

Light lay between L's spread legs. He leaned down to L kissing him gently a sharp contrast against the earlier urgency but was slowly building in a steady pace. He continued to distract L with his kisses while his hand traveled down L's baggy jeans. Without missing a beat he inserted his hand inside the baggy jeans stroking the growing need though the boxers.

L made a series of moans of pleasure against Light's lips. He never felt anything this good before. He shuddered when Light teased the weeping slit with the teen's skillful fingers but soon enough he groaned with disappointment and confusion when the stroking hand and kissing lips disappeared. Glancing up he saw Light looking down at him with a smirk.

Light looked down at L admiring his work. The detectives pale face is flush pink, lips swollen from too much kissing and slightly parted as he breathed heavily through them and his eyes a slut-like and lustful gaze. Losing all sense of control, Light skillfully ripped L's and his jeans and underwear off of their bodies. He leaned in between L's legs taking the detective inside his mouth and sucked harshly.

L's eyes widened with shock when Light's mouth wrapped against his cock and sucked hard. His fingers tangled down to Light's hair tugging it occasionally as moans escape his panting mouth.

Light continued to suck on the hard member making L a moaning mess. His tongue traveled from the base of L's cock to the slit pushing his tongue inside making the detective below shudder and cry with pleasure.

L finally felt a pressure building up in his stomach. He opened his mouth to warn Light but all that got out was a scream of pure ecstasy as his seeds spilled inside the teen's mouth.

Light swallowed every drop that L released. He glanced up at L finding the detective in a state of pleasure aftershocks and peace but he can't just let it end here. He lifted L to a sitting position on his lap making L straddle his waist. He coated three of his fingers with saliva before traveling down to L's puckered entrance.

The dazed look on L's face completely vanished at the entrance of Light's finger, his face transforming into discomfort at the foreign feeling. "Sh- Sh- Shit." He gasped as he leaned against Light's shoulder trying to catch his breath.

"Relax, L." Light whispered against L's ear before kissing and nibbling it as he distracted L from the entrance of the second finger. He made scissor-like motions inside L hitting the sensitive pleasure spot making L arch his back rubbing their exposed chest together.

The pain suddenly vanished as shots of pleasure assaulted his nerves, "Do… Do… Do that again!" He shouted when Light continued to assault his pleasure spot.

Light continued to hit L's pleasure spot while his lips traveled every part he could reach. After adding the third finger and making sure that he hit that spot again L was transformed into nothing but a limp panting mess against him.

"Light," He glanced at Light with half-lidded eyes and whispered huskily, "I want you… _Now._"

Nodding Light lifted L up his lap and down again his cock entering the detective with ease. He continued to thrust up while L slammed down on his lap meeting each thrust.

"Haa… ah… ah… hah- faster… Light, faster." L moaned tilting his neck backwards exposing it to Light.

Light leaned into L's neck and bit hard drawing blood making the detective make groan. He lapped at the wound apologetically before pushing L against the bed, lifting the detective's hips to get a better angle and slammed harder and faster.

L is literally being pounded into the mattress as his continued to see stars with each thrust as his prostate continued to be hit brutally. The pleasure in his stomach earlier started to build again, "Light, Light, Light." He chanted again and again increasing the volume as his climax draws nearer.

Judging from the way L said his name Light knew that his lover is nearing his climax. Stroking L's cock between in time with his thrust making L indecisive on what he wanted more. To meet Light's thrusts or thrust against the stroking hand. Still undecided he settled with a cry of pure pleasure as the feeling of being filled and stroked totally consumed him coming with a cry of Light's name.

L's walls tightened against his cock making him come with a low groan. He slammed a little more riding out the orgasm inside L before slipping out and lying on his side gathering the limp body of his lover to his chest.

Tired and spent L snuggled eagerly against Light's chest sleep invading his pleasure clouded system. He whispered against Light's chest before finally closing his eyes, "Welcome to Whammy's, Light."

Light glanced down at the sleeping form against his chest and can't help the smile that graced his features. He kissed L's forehead before sleep captured him as well.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading this far and I hope you liked this chapter... hehehehehe... The revealing of the mastermind behind Light's family's murder will be in the next or the chapter after the next one... I hope you will stick to me till the end... Thank you again... :)


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to make an update... I was feeling a little unsure of what to do next and school work just seems to come right after the other... (sigh) The joys of finally graduating high school. Nothing but constant projects and requirements to be submitted here an and there...

* * *

Chapter 13:

Connections

"Near, Mello and Matt you will pretend that you do not know Light." L said in a very serious voice when he contacted his three heirs about him and Light going back to England.

"Why, L?" Near asked in his soft voice.

They heard L take in a sharp breath, "Light forgot everything from the night his family was murdered and to the point where he killed Anton."

Realization dawned on their faces. They didn't need further explanation to fully grasp the situation, they are geniuses after all. _So letting Light remember himself is the best course of action. _They thought at the same time. Knowing L, they are sure that their mentor already has some plan for the teen not to ignorant of his own past but retaining as little pain as possible.

Not questioning any further they merely said in the same time, "Yes, L."

Feeling satisfied L disconnected the call.

Mello woke up in Matt's arms after a mind blowing "make out session". Slightly smiling he chuckled to himself that he dreamt of that phone call from L. Untangling himself form Matt's arms he got up and started his day with playfully waking up Matt with his tongue and lips.

* * *

While L worked, Light would go to the library, get some books and take them to the lake reading all day. The library sealing would meet up like a dome at one point in which the walls are constructed with glass, well bullet proof and as hard as steal, well from what L told him that is. He never got the chance to test it himself. It was quite the trip considering that the library is located at the _top _of the left side tower of the mansion and the lake is found at the _eastern_ side of the _whole _orphanage but Light enjoys the trip and the calming sensation of the trees along the way.

He stepped out of the mansion door and walked to the lake sitting down on the edge and started reading a random book.

L looked at Light from the balcony of his living quarters situated near the lake and admired the way the sun illuminated the brown hair and honey eyes.

Two months passed without any events. Light is gradually getting used to life with him and the three heirs and Light seem to get along well. Mello's loud mouth, Matt's uncaring attitude and Near's white clothes never failed to amuse the teen. Every day just seemed to be filled with new surprises, L uncovering another part of him, and the three heirs fighting against each other from difficult matters such as L's cases to simple ones like Mello's missing chocolate and Near's broken toys. When he looked down at Light again there was an overwhelming sensation in his chest to join the peaceful teen. Abandoning the papers on the table he ran out of his personal quarters to the edge of the lake where his lover silently sat reading a book.

Light looked up from the book he was reading at the sound of hurried footsteps. He smiled at L's flushed face a sigh of obvious exertion from running. "What are you doing here, L? Don't you have work to do?"

L snorted, "Of course I have work to do, Kira," Whenever they were outside of his quarters he always use Light's codename, he knows that the teen hated the nickname, "but it doesn't mean I can't rest." He continued.

At the sound of the codename Light slightly frowned, "Sure you do, L." He doesn't want the codename but knowing that it is a rule in the orphanage he can't do anything about it.

L rolled his eyes he sat down next to Light and laid his head against the teen's lap laying down on the grass. He soon felt gentle fingers stroking his wild hair. It always felt good when Light did this to him. His eyes and Light's met numerous messages passed through them making both of them smile.

In their relationship the other didn't have to tell what the other feels, just one look all emotions are exposed. This prospect is both thrilling and scary for the two of them. Both of them always kept their emotions in check totally hiding them behind their masks, Light's always polite and charming smile and L's expressionless face and eyes. The feeling that they don't have hide what they truly feel made them happy but scared because there is a person that could read through their well trained masks.

Light continued to stroke L's hair loving the feeling of them slowly glide through his fingers. L's hair is surprisingly soft even if they weren't properly kept and he just loves the way the air stirred L's sent to his nose. He observed the way the sun shone against the pale skin and gentle features of the detective below. Unable to resist he let go of his book and he leaned down to L's face placing butterfly kisses here and there.

L's closed eyes opened at the feeling of Light's lips kissing his face. Loving the gentle gesture he closed his eyes again a sound totally foreign to the both of them erupted from his lips.

Light stopped placing the gentle kisses to L's face shocked at the sound L made, "Did… Did… Did you just purr?" without waiting for a reply he went back to making his gentle kisses earning that foreign sound again.

After listening to the sound that went out of L's lips he decided that the sound that he made was definitely a purr. Just like the sound of a cat in front of a fireplace.

Amused at the little discovery he made he continued kissing L with that same gentleness until a person cleared his throat behind them.

Looking up a pair of blue and green eyes with playful grins on their faces stood before them. L scrambled up from Light's lap sitting up and the color of embarrassment brightening his pale cheeks.

Mello and Matt looked at L's embarrassed expression to Light's that matched their own totally amused at L's reaction.

"L, I think you should consider the rules." Mello said with a playful glint in his eyes that matched his grin.

"What do you mean, Mello?" L composed his voice to hide the slight shriek he makes when he is embarrassed but his face remained the same shade of pink.

Still grinning Mello said, "No PDA, remember?"

Realization dawned on L's face, "I never thought that I would have to follow my own rules." He said in a faraway voice as he remembered the time he told the boys about the rule on "Public Display of Affection."

Confused Light repeated the alien term. "'No PDA'?"

L, Mello and Matt all said at the same time, "No Public Display of Affection."

Light made an "oh" with his mouth as his face darkened with a blush. He tried to hide it behind one of the books and seemed to be interested in the makings of the criminal brain.

L smiled a little at Light's reaction. He didn't know this innocent side of the teen. He turned to Mello and Matt as the two sat down with them, "Where's Near?" he said looking around trying to find the white hair of his heir.

Mello shrugged his shoulders, "Sleeping."

L raised his delicate eyebrow and didn't question further. When Near sleeps he shouldn't be bothered because if you do, it could get a little bad. All three of them experienced what Near is capable of when he is forced to wake up and they have been smart enough not to do the same mistake again, as if on cue all of the three genii shuddered at the memory of their experience during that time.

Peeking behind the book that covered his face and watched as the three genii shuddered. Curious he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Just remembering the biggest mistake of our lives," Matt answered in a dramatic way as he stretched his hands wide.

Smiling a little Light asked again, "And what would that be?"

Still in that dramatic voice Matt replied, "Waking up," he shuddered visibly, "Near." His voice quivered a little.

Confused but amused he raised his eyebrow, "Why would waking up Near be the biggest mistake you ever made in your lives," he motioned his hands at the three genii.

L, Mello and Matt looked at each other a plan forming in their heads, "Why won't you find out for yourself, Kira." L said turning his whole attention to the confused teen.

Raising his eyebrows again, Light looked at each of the faces that were looking at him with expectant smiles. "Why would I have to find out for myself, L?"

Shrugging L answered, "It is easier than explaining." A mischievous smile lights his face, "Unless you are too afraid to find out."

Light was totally taken back. _Light Yagami doesn't feel scared of anything_. Standing up without a word he marched up the mansion and made his way to Near's room. The room was filled with toys on the shelves, the floor and the window sill, every flat surface was covered with toys. He saw Near's breathing figure and white hair poking out of the bed sheets. Careful not to step on the toys on the floor he made his way to Near's bed and with all his might he pulled Near's bed sheets making the sleeping teen fall. "Wake up, Near." As soon as those words left his mouth he was thrown out of the door into the hallway his back hitting the hard wooden wall.

Near marched out of the room and grabbed Light's shirt his red eyes flaming with anger. "Wake me up again," he paused starring straight into the frightened honey eyes, "You'll be sorry, Kira." His voice dripping with hidden threat.

Too shocked to say anything Light simply nodded his head. When he did Near turned back to the expressionless teen he knows and marched into his room on his white socks and closed the door quietly. The hall turned unbelievably quite but after a few moments was ruined when a burst of laughter erupted from the other end of the hall. Turning to the sound he saw a smiling L while Mello and Matt laughed like maniacs.

When they saw Light thrown out of the door and onto the wall they tried their best to hold in the pleas of laughter threatening to erupt. Seeing the scared and stunned look on the teen didn't help at all and the held in laughter burst out breaking the growing silence of the hall.

Standing up and retaining his left pride he walked towards the laughing genii and passed them as if he didn't just get thrown out of Near's room, his back slamming the wall and scared to his ass by Near's angry stare.

Still laughing the group parted ways, Mello and Matt went to their other classes while L followed the teen back to the lake to get the teen's books and into his personal quarters.

Light entered without having to wait for L because every password to each security point he already has them memorized. He headed straight to his room and slammed the door.

L stared at the closed bedroom door of his lover. Smiling a little more he made his way to his study and started working.

* * *

After two hours of keeping to himself inside his room Light decided to forgive L for laughing at him earlier and stepped out of his room. He looked around and didn't see his lover inside the living room, he went to L's bedroom and found it empty as well. _He must be working_.L placed a very strong rule that he will not be bothered when he is working but he owned Light an apology so he stormed inside L's study expecting to see a working L not a sleeping one.

L was sitting in his infamous way, his cheek pressing softly on his left knee while his hands were hanging lazily on his sides and his mouth slightly parted as he breathed through them.

Smiling Light made way to L and was about to hoist him up to his shoulders but he bumped on a stack of papers making them fall on the floor. Alerted he looked at L's face to find it still sleeping but his lover's nose temporarily scrunched at the sound but relaxed again into the peacefulness of sleep. Taking in a shaky breath he moved to pick the papers up but stopped when he noticed a paper with his father's name on it. Curiosity caught Light's better judgment not to mess with L's paper work and looked.

The papers were about the very last case his father was working on before he died. The case was about the death of seven scientists and so far the only reason that they could come up with was that the scientists were doing bombs for a certain organization and got silenced permanently, one is because the organization is afraid of unwanted information out and the second reason is that the scientists were asking for more money. Looking around more it had further information about the organization. The organization's name is, "White Order", his eyebrow raised a little at the name. It sounded familiar for some reason. Reading more of the paper he noticed unbelievable similarities to the reports that he do about cases that his father would ask help from. The way the sentences were constructed, how the report was presented and how detailed, was startlingly similar to his works. Slightly unsettled he didn't notice that L was already awake.

At the sound of rustling papers L's eyes opened to see Light reading the report that the teen sent when he was still held captive. Because of fear the teen's memories would return he quickly snatched the paper from Light's hands he asked in a cold voice trying to hide the panic that he felt, "What are you doing here, Light?"

Light was slightly shocked at L's cold voice bent his head hiding behind his bangs and stuttered a reply, "I- I- I was just picking up your papers." He pointed to the scattered papers on the floor.

L's eyes traveled to the papers thrown on the floor and went back to Light's hunched back and bent down head and in the same cold voice he says, "You will not look through my things again. I want you out of my study and you will never enter this even if I am working or simply away."

Light looked up at L's cold stare and his eyes widened with surprise, he didn't know that L would be this cold just because he looked a little at his stuff, but the surprise quickly melted into anger. "Fine then, _L_." He went to the open door, "You wouldn't need someone like me around anyway. I am just a nuisance for you and your _papers_." With that he banged the door hard and stormed out of the room bumping into Watari.

The old man sighed quietly at Light's storming figure. _They fought again, but I guess this is somehow different. _He thought as he went inside L's office to find the detective staring hard at a piece of paper and has a very thoughtful expression. "What's wrong, L?" he put a hand on his ward's shoulder pulling the detective out of his own thoughts.

As a reflex L answered, "Nothing, Watari, nothing is wrong."

Watari shock his head, "It doesn't look like nothing, L." he squeezed L's shoulder harder, "Now tell me, L"

L sighed, "Light was looking at this." He handed Watari the piece of paper that he held.

Watari took the paper from L's fingers and started reading. Realizing the problem he shook his head with disagreement, "You shouldn't have said those words to Light-kun, L."

L looked up at Watari slight shook present in his onyx eyes, "How can you say that, Watari. You didn't hear what I said to Light."

Watari's lips twisted into a small kind smile, "I know you better than you do yourself, L. And seeing Light's face when he stormed out, I somehow pieced it all together." As L's shock grew Watari's smile grew as well turning his ward's muscles into ice. "L," he said finding delight in his wards shocked and frozen form, "You may be the world's greatest detective but think again, who taught you everything that you know." He removed his grip on L's shoulder and moved to the open door, "Now look for Light-kun and apologize." He said before closing it quietly behind his back.

L stared at the closed door a little more before bolting up on his feet running out of the room to look for the person that he needed to apologize to, _Light._

* * *

Light continued to storm through the empty corridors his angry and hurried footsteps ruining the silent night. He stopped and banged hard on the door he knew belongs to the people that would be more than glad to welcome him for the night. He heard a couple of curses from the other side that brought a small smile on his foul mood.

"Do you know what time it is, Asshole?!" Mello shouted as soon as he opened the door revealing a slightly smiling Light worsening his angered state, "So is this revenge, Kira? Waking us up after fabulous sex?" He shook his head form left to right, "I can't believe you're that shallow. Did you go here after L kicked you out or something?" As soon as he mentioned L's name he saw the small smile on Light's face turn into a full-fledged scowl.

Light was starting to feel better hearing Mello's ramblings, he may like silence but hearing someone talk about his displeasures is somehow comforting to the teen. But everything seemed too good to be true, Mello mentioned L's name making his earlier foul mood return.

Seeing the change in Light's mood Mello felt the need to apologize but his pride prevented him from doing so and decided with a simple question, "You okay, Kira?" Mello said feeling a little guilty for rambling non-stop at the obviously troubled teen.

A forced smile made its way to Light's face. "As a matter of fact Mello, no I am not okay and L _did _kick me out. So would you mind if I stay here for a little while."

Looking at the strained smile Mello couldn't say no, "Sure." He stepped out of the way to let Light into the room.

"Hey." Matt greeted Light with a smile on his face as the teen entered their room.

"Hey." Light replied and sat on the bed not occupied and rumpled. "I hope you don't mind if I stay here for a while." He continued.

Mello and Matt shrugged at the same time and moved the covers above the both of them before completely passing out still tired from the earlier activities.

Light again watched in amusement at the two's uncaring attitude towards their _Public Display of Affection._ But seeing that it is their room it couldn't be considered as a _Public Property_. Shaking his head from left to right again from amusement he lie on the bed and went inside the covers sleeping not wanting to deal with his problems with L at the moment.

* * *

L was randomly running through the corridors of the academy looking for Light and letting his instinct tell him where to go and somehow he stopped in front of Mello's and Matt's room. Knocking softly he waited and soon enough Matt was the one that answered.

Matt opened the door to see a somehow disheveled L. Well L always looked disheveled but this exceeded L's normal level definition of the word "disheveled". L's hair is more unkempt than normal, he is slightly panting, face flushed from obvious exertion form running and his white long-sleeved shirt hanging off of his right shoulder.

"Is Light with you?" L asked completely slipping his tongue at the use Light's true name.

Matt shocked at L's slip of tongue but choose to ignore it. Even if he and Mello fought and his lover walked out on him he would be so confused and worried that slip ups would happen. Even the great L can make mistakes. "Yes." He answered L's question and the relief on his mentors face was really visible through the usually expressionless eyes.

L felt relived as soon as Matt said that Light is with them. "Can I see him?" he asked and for the first time he felt so unsure with himself.

Matt smiled a little inside at L's unsure question. He never thought that it was possible that their mentor could be unsure of himself. Instead of answering he stepped out of the door and motioned L to step right in.

L mouthed a silent thank you and stepped inside the room to see a sleeping Mello and Light. Without saying a word he lifted Light up in his arms bridal style finding pride in his hidden muscles. "I'll be taking Light-kun now." He said over his shoulder before leaving the room.

L walked through the corridors making sure not to disturb the sleeping teen in his arms at least before they arrive in his room. He finally arrived at his bedroom door and maneuvered his way inside with the teen still in his arms. He gently laid Light in the bed. He pulled the covers on top of both of them and gathered the still sleeping teen in his arms. He gently whispered in the teen's ear, "I am sorry, Light-kun."

At the sound of his name being said Light bolted from the bed wide awake. He felt a little disoriented at the sudden change of surroundings. The last thing that he remembered was sleeping inside Matt and Mello's room not L's bedroom. He felt a hand brush against his elbow and he looked down to see L's onyx eyes staring at him in a very apologetic way.

L reached out to Light tugging at his lover's elbow. He has to apologize now or else he could lose the very person that he cares about more than his own life. When Light looked at him he took in a sharp breath, "I am sorry, Light." He said with sincerity and truth as he bent his head down not able to look directly at Light's beautiful honey eyes.

Light felt his heart flutter a little. Even thought L's face was hidden from his view the apology his lover made is sincere and true. L maybe a lot of things but there is one thing that he is certain that he isn't, L is no Liar. L is true and pure. Smiling a little he wrapped his hands around L's stiff figure.

L relaxed as soon as Light's hands wrapped around his body. Lifting his head from its bent position and stared at Light's honey eyes and found forgiveness and love.

Light met L's eyes and mustered into them all the love he has for the detective and letting the other know that he has already forgiven L's harsh words earlier. He closed the distance between their lips and easily slipping his tongue inside the hot cavern, their tongues clashing in a dangerous dance of dominance.

They pulled apart equally breathless and panting. They stared at each other's eyes just feeling content in each other's presence. Light again closed the distance between their faces but this time placed butterfly kisses on L's face. The same way he did when they were by the lake earlier in the afternoon.

L made the purring sound that he did when Light kissed him this way. The gentle caresses of Light's lips against his pale face really made him feel safe and loved. He made another long purr which made Light chuckle at L's reaction.

Stopping the butterfly kisses Light gathered L in his arms and laid them on the bed. He rested his head against L's chest and breathed a contented sigh and closing his eyes for the second time of the day, his breathing evening out but stopped when L stirred him awake.

"Are you not looking for an explanation, Light?" L asked a little confused at Light's silence. He expected the teen to bombard him with questions why he spoke like that to him earlier.

Light simply drowsily shook his head against L chest, and replied with the same drowsiness, "Too tired. Talk about it tomorrow."

L glanced down at Light's breathing figure noticing the even breathing as a sign of sleep he hugged the teen closer to his body. He whispered, "Light, I promise to protect you from anything that poses even the smallest pain." He kissed the brown locks, "Even if it's from your own conscience and blocking your own memories form yourself is the only way to do that."

Little did L know that Light is still awake and heard what he just said, the next days will be entirely different from the peaceful ones before.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it... :) Please make a review... I am actually starting to doubt my abilities as a writer...


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hey guys it has been a long time... :) Just finished with finals and all of the needed requirements for me to graduate so... I have more time for my writing... :) Promise to make more updates soon... :)

* * *

Chapter 14:

Off we go!

For the past few days L noticed something different about Light but at the same time not different at all. Light would still treat L and the boys like he usually do but in some cases he would seem so far away and scared. When L confronted Light about his attitude the teen simply brushed it off saying, "I'm okay, L. You're just being paranoid."

Now he is observing Light from the kitchen counter as the teen pranced around the kitchen making coffee for the two of them.

Light has his usual charming smile as he moved two mugs of hot coffee, one with his exact blend of small amounts of sugar and the right quantity of creamer while the other with enough volume of sugar needed for ten cups of coffee, namely for his L. He rolled his eyes and shuddered dropping the last sugar cubes turning the coffee into a murky texture.

L smiled slightly at Light's reaction as the teen dropped the last sugar cubes into his coffee. Well he needs sugar to properly function. He gladly took his super sweet coffee form his lover, stood from his chair and walked towards Light his lips twisted into a mischievous grin.

Glancing questionably at L as his lover walked towards him on the other side of the table where he sat after making the coffee.

L still wore his mischievous smile before situating himself onto Light's lap with his coffee mug in his hands. He rested his head against Light's chest before taking a long sip of his super sweet coffee.

Light chuckled before wrapping his other hand around L's waist drawing the detective closer to his chest.

They drank coffee in comfortable silence as L listened to Light's steady heart beat while Light nuzzled L's soft black hair enjoying his lover's unique scent. Their embrace was ruined when Watari brought their breakfast politely greeting the two genii with a kind and understanding smile.

L reluctantly stood up from Light's lap and went to sit on the other chair. He took Light's right hand inside his and gazed lovingly at Light's honey eyes. Light returned the gesture squeezing L's hand gently and gazing at onyx soul searching eyes with a love his own.

Watara's smile widened at the sight of the two genii's intertwined fingers. He put L's usual breakfast of a big cheese cake with fresh strawberries and Light's traditional Japanese breakfast.

The lovers happily said their thanks and started eating their respective food as Watari quietly left the room to come back with case files for the day.

Since the incident with L's papers, Light and L both agreed that there would be no secrets between them. If Light would be a part of L's life then the first step is to expose the teen to L's world, and that includes Light's participation in L's cases.

The two genii took the papers from Watari's outstretched fingers before turning their attention back to their food.

Watari silently stepped out of the room and glanced back at the two people that he loves as his own children. Yes, he has grown to love the beautiful teen the same way he loves L and he just hopes that it would stay this way. He smiled one last time before leaving them to start his other duties for the day.

The boys won't be back until the end of the day in concern of their other classes so that leaves L and Light alone in the apartment each of them having their own desks to solve their own cases. As L pointed out after their little talk Light's reasoning abilities and line of thought is very similar to L himself so people won't notice a different person was solving the cases. They worked in comfortable silence each asking some questions for the other, both asking their opinions in different cases every now and then.

Watari soon walked through the door of the apartment pushing a cart of assorted sweets of candy canes, gummy bears, liquorish, chocolate bars, cotton candy and some elaborate French pastries on the side where L is located while on the other side where Light sat straight are potato chips of different brands and sizes. If there is one thing that Light can't resist the same as L loves his sweets that would be potato chips. After dropping the tray of contrasting food at the middle of the working genii he went to the kitchen to retrieve the dishes left from breakfast and walked out of the room.

This routine continued until Light stretched from his seat and looked at L's side of the table. The screen lit L's delicate features and the way the lights danced across L's bottomless onyx eyes. Not able to resist he leaned towards L closing the distance between the two and pushed L's lips to his. The detective froze for a moment shocked at Light's actions but quickly kissed Light back.

Breaking the kiss L pouted irritated for different reasons that he doesn't know. It is either he is mad because the kiss was cut too short for his liking or because of the reason that he was interrupted during his work, but seeing the heartbreakingly beautiful smile that Light made after the kiss made his earlier irritated mood vanish.

Smiling Light leaned into L again for another kiss but a gentle and quick one. "I'm a little stiff. I'm gonna walk around for a bit." He told L before leaning in for another kiss and stepping out of the room.

L watched Light's retreating back with a thoughtful expression. _Light is still the same as before but at the same time different. _He turned his attention to Light's vacated seat and heaved a deep sigh before he continued to work.

* * *

Light was walking through the silent corridors of the orphanage looking inside classrooms occasionally. Some teachers would glance at him and nod with acknowledgement and the man he is he would give them a polite smile in return. His smile grew bigger knowing what the staff knows about him. To them Light a.k.a Kira is L's a.k.a Ryuzaki's assistant in the criminology division.

He continued to walk through the corridors without any destination in mind just letting his feet take him to wherever it would take him. Then all of a sudden he was grabbed from behind and tackled to the ground. He almost attacked the person that brought him to the ground but stopped. The person or rather people that attacked him were his two favorite boys: Matt and Mello.

Mello saw Light walking through the corridors of the orphanage and his mouth turned into a mischievous smile. He tapped Matt's shoulder and gestured towards Light's walking figure.

Looking up from his PSP Matt's eyes met with Mello's seeing a mischievous smile creeping through the thin soft lips. His eyes followed Mello's finger as it gestures to an unsuspecting person walking through the silent hall. He felt his mouth turn into the same mischievous smile Mello had and with their quite footsteps and movements they tackled the teen to the ground.

Light hit the ground hard on his stomach and chest making it hard to breath, gasping for air he turned his head around to see Mello and Matt with mischievous and amused smiles on their faces. Grunting he says, "What kind of compelling force drove you to tackle me to the floor like this?"

Mello's lips twisted to his trademark grin, "What kind of compelling force drove you to get out of your desk and roam around the orphanage?" he said completely quoting Light's words and ignoring the teen's question.

Frowning Light pushed the boys off of him and dusted his clothes before turning around walking away from the two genii.

Mello watched as Light stood up and dusted his clothes with a very amused expression on his androgynous face but quickly changed to alarm as the teen walked away from them. He quickly grabbed the teen's shoulder forcing him to look at his blue eyes.

Still maintaining the frown on his face Light stared evenly at Mello's blue eyes, "What do you want, Mello?" He asked in a voice dripping with annoyance. Here he was walking peacefully trying to calm his nerves and now this happens. He may appreciate Mello and Matt's loud attitudes but there _are_ times that he wishes that the two love birds could just shut up.

Turning on his trademark grin again Mello dropped his hand from Light's shoulder, "Sorry if _we _ever offended you, Kira. We mean no harm, but seeing your sexy back side," Mello's eyes roamed hungrily over Light's body, "I just couldn't resist."

Smirking now Light let out a heart full laugh. "You already have Matt," he looked at the orange goggled teen beside Mello, "and you still look at other's back sides," he leaned closer to the blond teen, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. What a naughty child you are." He said in a voice teasing Mello mockingly, knowing fully that being referred to as a 'child' ticked Mello off.

Refusing to let the teasing get to him, Mello smiled sweetly at Light. It is true that Mello isn't the type of person to keep his temper at check but in times that he should he could just pull it off way better than Matt. Still having that sweet smile he replied with the same sweet voice, "Just because I am already in love with someone doesn't mean I have to be _dead_. I mean I still have my eyes to appreciate such beauty before me." He looked at Light with a pointed stare. When Light was about to protest or comeback with a smartass reply Mello spoke again, "But sorry, Kira. In my eyes, Matt is way prettier and sexier than you."

Light's mouth hang open at Mello's last words. Then he suddenly burst with laughter with Mello joining right in. He got on his knees holding his stomach as uncontrolled laughter shook his form. He glanced at Mello to see that the teen was in a similar situation as him. The laughing pair's eyes met briefly and their laughing stopped for a moment before another roll of laughter erupted from their lips.

Mello and Light were too engrossed in their laughter that it took them a while to notice that Matt was not laughing with them but was simply staring at them with a furious blush on his face.

Matt watched at the two genii's laughing forms but not entirely seeing them. The only thing that was resounding in his mind was Mello's words. _In my eyes, Matt is still way prettier and sexier than you, _in_ my eyes, Matt is still way prettier and sexier than_ _you_. These words were repeated over and over inside his head until he noticed that the laughing already stopped replaced with silence. His eyes landed on Light's grinning face to Mello's heated stare making his blush more pronounced.

Mello watched with amusement as Matt's eyes revealed everything the redhead was thinking. He knows that Matt finds delight in the simple compliments that he make, not that the redhead would gladly admit to that. Then all of a sudden the next thing that happened was both something entirely expected and unexpected, he was slapped across his right cheek by a glaring and flushing Matt. He knows that Matt would react to what he said but not a slap on his pale cheek.

Matt nodded with satisfaction at the sight of Mello's shocked face before shouting at Mello, "You-you-you bastard! Never say something like that in public!" his words held power even though it cracked a little making his blushing face more pronounced.

Light and Mello both stared at shock because of what happened. They never imagined that the care free redhead would react like this to Mello's teasing.

Matt looked at the shocked faces before filling his cheeks with air and puffing them out of his mouth. He approached them and crouched on the floor so that honey brown, sea blue and emerald green eyes were looking at each other steadily. He continued to stare at their eyes before he opened his mouth to say, "Putting that incident behind us, now back to Kira." He looked at Light for a few moments before continuing, "Why are you here?"

Light shrugged, "No reason, just breathing in some fresh air."

Mello's eyes glimmered for a moment mischief swirling in the sea blue eyes.

Matt noticed the change in Mello's eyes and smirked a little knowing that the next moments will be fun.

* * *

After a little convincing on Mello and Matt's part they were able to drag the teen out of Whammy's and went on a thirty minute drive from the orphanage to the beach. They parked the red camaro on the road side and entered a marked path leading to a lush maple tree standing tall on a cliff side.

"I can't see the thrill in this at all Matt." Light said with uncertainty as he stepped closer to the edge of the cliff.

Matt looked up from his PSP and simply shrugged his shoulders before looking back to his game.

Irritated at being ignored he turned to Mello who was grinning from ear to ear. "Why are we here, Mello?" he asked again his usually polite tone breaking the irritation in his voice leaking.

It is either Mello didn't hear the hint of irritation or chose to ignore it answered Light's question, "You want to breath in fresh air," he stretched his arms wide, "This is as fresh as you can get."

Light raised a delicate eyebrow still unconvinced but against his better judgment inched closer to the edge of the cliff. He breathed through his nose and the scent of saltwater assaulted his nostrils making it twitch with disgust. He walked towards the maple tree and sat on the grass and gazed at the setting sun. He can't help admire the site, the way red, violet, orange and yellow colors danced through the sky. It was beautiful. He closed his eyes letting the setting light bath his face and the sea breeze sway his brown locks.

Mello glanced at Light's content face and knew that he did a great job at cheering up the teen. They were a little worried about the teen for the couple of days. Light has been acting weird, always unsettled, has this far away look on his honey eyes and sometimes stare at nothing with… Fear. It was really unsettling the first time they saw Light in that state. Even the teen was experiencing nightmares and mumbles Anton's name during his sleep but every time Light wakes up he would have no recollection of his nightmares. These episodes would usually happen only when Light was having vacant thoughts and when his mental barriers are down, in his sleep or when he doesn't have anything to do. The only way to prevent these episodes is to keep the teen occupied. This is one of the reasons why L allowed Light to work with him.

Matt glanced up from his PSP to Mello's soft smile? Hell! He never saw Mello smile like that outside of their room or the private moments with L and Near. It just proves that Mello has grown attached to the beautiful teen and as much as it freaks him out, in the short period of time he has been together with Light he knows that he feels the same way too.

Mello stood beside Light's sitting form and nudged the teen's shoulder with his knee. When Light opened his eyes and looked at him motioned the teen to stand up.

Confused but followed Mello anyway. He stood up dangerously near the edge of the cliff.

Mello and Matt's eyes briefly met the plan in their heads forming. Matt put his PSP on the grass and together with Mello they grabbed the teen's arms and jumped over the cliff. Together they shouted, "OFF WE GO!"

Light's eyes grew large slowly with shock and fear as they descended from to air towards the blue sea. There was this ear-piercing sound that made him uncomfortable and it took him a moment to realize that the person who was making the ear-piercing sound is him and not the genii clutching his arms tight.

Matt's lips twitched into an amused smile as he watched the teen's eyes widen with shock and fear. He couldn't help but laugh at the way Light started screaming.

The sound of Light's screams and Matt's laughter echoed with the sound of the crashing waves and the next thing that they knew they already hit the water hard with a big splash.

With their arms still linked with the teen they emerged from the water breathing hard. When they glanced at the shivering teen in between them they totally lost it and started laughing hard. Light's usually perfect hair was sticking out in every possible place, flawless face was tinged with the color of embarrassment and the teen's impeccable suite was crumpled and wet. They have never seen the teen lose his composure in any possible way. Even during his episodes somehow Light can retain that polite smile and only his vacant and terrified eyes gave him away.

After a few moments Light finally regained his composure and yanked his arms from the laughing pair and swam towards the shore. He can't believe that he was just pushed off a cliff! That was dangerous, damn it! Dripping wet he sat on the sand and scowled at the redhead and blond that were looking at him with amused smiles. Using his right hand he flipped his hair gracefully out of his face and stared at the boys with disapproval. "Why did you do that?!" he asked to no one and intensified his glare.

Matt shrugged, shredded his stripped long sleeves and started squeezing the water out of it. "You were a little depressed lately."

Light raised a delicate eyebrow, "So throwing me off a cliff is a way to cheer me up?" He asked with disbelief strong in his tone.

"Technically speaking we didn't 'throw' you off a cliff, Kira. We jumped with you." Matt explained with a bored tone making Light's lips twitched into an irritated frown.

This time Mello was the one that shrugged, "Activities with big adrenaline rush is considered a recreational activity, be it jumping of planes or cliffs. So you could consider what we just did is a way to 'cheer' you up." He said as is that is the most obvious thing in the world.

Light buried his head in his hands and groaned, "I appreciate the thought, boys. But could you think of a _safer_ way to cheer me up. And from what I remember I just went out to get some _fresh air_." He breathed in a heavy breath before he continued "Not _this_."

Mello made a knowing smile, "Deny it all you want, Kira but you rather enjoyed it, didn't you?"

Light's head snapped up at Mello's comment and their eyes met. As they continued to stare at each other Light can't help but think that Mello is right. He _did_ enjoy the rush of adrenaline in his veins. It made him feel alive. And another thing that's also true, he had been depressed lately. For some reason he feels like he is missing something vital, something important about him. He also noticed that L has been monitoring him the past couple of days, as if waiting for something to happen. He wants to confront L about it but his instincts are telling him that it is better to look for answers on his own. He need time to think and being depressed is not helping his situation at all. In a way Mello and Matt's way of 'cheering you up' is not exactly ideal but did clear his head a little and lightened his mood, probably from the left over adrenaline.

Mello saw the way the teen accepted that what they did helped him through the honest honey eyes. He stretched out his hand towards Light, "Want to go for another round?" he said with a silent challenge in his voice.

Light sighed with defeat and accepted Mello's outstretched hand. _What harm would it do? I mean it isn't everyday you get to experience jumping off a cliff._ He thought as they made their way again for the cliff that they jumped off earlier.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it... It's just something that popped out of my head... :)


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Before you start reading... I would like to tell you that this is NOT THE LAST CHAPTER... I know I told you that This would be it, but things happen you know... Anyway thank you and please enjoy... :)

* * *

Chapter 15:

Goodbye

It was already past 6:00 P.M when L inclined his head curiously at the door as laughter erupted from the other side of it. He raised his right eyebrow at the entrance of three shirtless men.

Light, Mello and Matt arrived at L's quarters dripping wet with their wet shirts in their hands. They glanced at the sole occupant in the room who was raising a delicate eyebrow at their entrance.

Light embarrassed at his unsightly appearance bent his head down hiding from L's scrutinizing eyes forming a red tint to his cheeks.

Mello watched with silent amusement at Light's embarrassment and proceeded to defend the blushing teen. "We just cheered him up a little, L." He explained as he wrapped his right arm around the teen's shoulders.

L raised his delicate eyebrow more making it completely hidden behind his black bangs. "So this involved you," he pointed his right finger at Light, Mello and Matt, "getting _this_ wet." He gazed at Mello's blue eyes with a disappointed glint in his eyes. For some reason he is certain that Mello is the mastermind behind whatever activity that they did.

Seeing L's stare at him, Mello shrugged totally unaffected by L's soul-searching eyes. "Yup." His lips forming a slight pout at the 'p'.

L stared a little more at Mello before walking towards Light. He grabbed Light's right hand and dragged the teen towards their bedroom before glancing at the two boys left inside the living room, "There won't be any classes for today." he quietly shut the door and proceeded to dry the teen in his own way.

Mello and Matt glanced at L and Light's shut door before looking at each other with worried expressions.

"Do you think Kira would be alright?" Matt asked for once his bored tone is laced with worry.

Mello returned his gaze to the shut door, "I think, he will be."

Matt snorted, "You 'think'."

Mello shrugged and grabbed Matt's right hand, "We don't have classes. So let's go tell Near before he interrupts something he shouldn't."

Matt smiled, "Wow, I can't believe it. You care for Near enough to make sure that L won't be pissed off at him if he did interrupt something."

Mello rolled his eyes at Matt's comment, "No more like I am worried for Kira. Who knows how will L react if he is ever interrupted, doing that."

Matt smiled bigger and together with Mello they stumbled upon white fluff, Near. They informed the albino that there would be no classes at all before proceeding to their room to do their own _thing _for the night.

* * *

L shut the door behind him and wet straight for the bathroom inside their room. He turned on the shower and shoved the teen underneath the spraying water and roughly kissed Light on his lips.

Light slightly shocked at L's actions froze a little before kissing back the enigmatic detective with passion and love, the wet shirt totally forgotten on the tiled floor of the bathroom.

Their tongues battled for dominance making them pant and hard under the spray of the shower. They parted but stayed still oh so close with each other, their foreheads resting against the other, their breath blowing across the other's lips and bodies flush and hot a complete contrast against the cold spray of water.

"You're never this aggressive, L." Light rasped across plump lips.

L licked and nibbled lightly on Light's left ear, "You look really sexy while wet, Light-kun." L whispered huskily making Light shudder sweetly.

The pair kept on kissing passionately both trap in the wonders of the pleasure coursing through their veins. Clothes were shredded and thrown across the tiled floor totally forgotten by the two heated bodies under the cold spray of the shower. L parted Light's legs with his knee as his fingers skimmed between the teen's but cheeks groping the twitching entrance.

Light groaned with discomfort and pleasure as L's slender fingers probed his entrance. He never experienced being a bottom before so this experience is all new for the teen.

The water acted as lube for L's skilled fingers as it went in and out of the tight entrance. In the short amount of time with Light he easily picked up the teen's skills in sex making him on the same standing as the teen in bed. L is a fast learner and if he can't do that much then he is not worth the title of L.

Soon enough Light was panting and thrusting against L's fingers buried deep within him. Light moaned with pleasure when L's fingers brushed against his prostate.

"I think you're ready, Light-kun." L rasped the restraint evident in his usually monotone voice.

Light noticed the obvious restraint in L's voice nodded one stiff nod as a sign for L to continue.

L took Light's signal and thrust inside the shuddering body while lifting one of Light's legs up. He roughly pushed Light to the wall and slammed really hard against the teen hitting the already abused prostate with new force.

Light shouted so loud that it was enough to wake up everyone in the orphanage when L hit his prostate hard, well if it weren't for the soundproof walls that is.

L thrust again and again inside Light steadily attaining their desired climax.

"Ah-ah-ah! L-hah- harder!" Light moaned as his prostate was assaulted yet again.

L simply responded with a grunt before accomplishing Light's desire. L felt the coil in his stomach slowly grow signaling the approach of his climax. He pumped Light's erection in time with his thrust, a technique he also learned from the teen. He smiled at the slight irony of the situation, your very technique being used against you.

Light totally overwhelmed with the sensations coming from L's cock inside him and the stroking hand against his pulsing cock, came with a loud shout of L's name.

L came shortly after feeling Light's tight entrance constrict against his sensitive cock. He rode the orgasm a little more inside the teen before pulling out.

Light slid down against the wall trying to catch his breath while basking in the afterglow of great sex. He felt L slide next to him on the tile floor. He glanced at his lover's onyx eyes before leaning against L's shoulder. "That was… Great, we should do it more often." He whispered against L's shoulder before taking a content breath.

L chuckled at Light's comment. He stood up from the floor and grabbed the soap lathering his hands with water and subs. He proceeded to clean his and Light's bodies.

Soon after cleaning up they entered their bedroom for another round of amazing sex. Light topped and sometimes L would, the countless rounds ensured that both of them were exhausted beyond belief and have an overload of pleasure senses.

* * *

Light woke up wrapped around in L's arms with the rays of the sun shining through the windows in an odd way. _Is the sun already setting? _He thought while he cocked his head a little to the side a little confused at the way the sun shone through the glass windows. He glanced at the clock sitting on the bedside table and confirmed his thoughts. Yes, the sun is already setting and they slept a whole day. He gently untangled L's arms around his body to look for some clothes to put on and get something to sate the loud growling of his stomach.

When fully dressed he stepped out of their bedroom to find newly cooked food resting on their kitchen counter, probably courtesy of Watari. The thought of L's father-figure and in a way he also came to think of the old man as his own father as well, brought a smile to his face. Watari didn't wake them up or even just L for that matter. Who knows how many important phone calls where not answered in the 24 hours that L was knocked out because of exhaustion, namely exhaustion from sex.

Chuckling a little he made his way to the kitchen and grabbed a few items on the table to eat. After finishing his meal walked towards his table and started working on the cases he left the day before going out with Mello and Matt to the beach.

During the countless of names popping in and out of his screen he stumbled upon the name, 'Anton Maxwell'. Somehow it rang a bell in Light's memories. Filled with curiosity, using L's programs and connections he got all of the information about the man named 'Anton Maxwell'. As soon as he started reading the information that he gathered his eyes went large with recognition. Anton Maxwell was involved in the case file that he read when L was passed out so many nights ago. Anton Maxwell the leader of the American organization called 'white Order' and is also the organization that had his whole family killed.

Then all of a sudden Light felt as if the wind was being pulled out of his lungs and his eyes went wide with recognition and horror. He remembered _everything._

_That summer night._

_The rape._

_The pain._

_The anger._

_The fear._

_ Lastly, Anton's death._

Now he knows why he has been feeling as if he important is missing, _so that was it?_ He thought bitterly as a scream slowly built inside his throat. He let go of the most anguished cry that he could make as his legs gave out making him drop on his knees while he clutched his head as pain assaulted his senses, he feels like his skull is being ripped into two.

L bolted up straight from bed and into the living room as he was woken up by an anguished cry. His eyes focused on a shaking and shouting Light crouched on the ground. He rushed towards the teen and shock his shoulders roughly, "Light-kun! Light-kun! Are you okay?! Light-kun!" L shouted frantically.

Through his screams he could faintly hear L calling to him. He turned towards the source of L's voice and saw L's worried onyx eyes, the eyes that he loves so much and that was the last thing that he saw before everything went black.

* * *

When Light passed out L quickly carried the teen inside their bedroom and when he was about to call for Watari, his guardian came rushing inside the room with a stern but soft expression.

As soon as Watari heard Light's scream he quickly made his way to L's quarters to check on the teen. The minute he entered L and Light's bedroom he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that the teen was uninjured. He put his hand of L's shoulder, "Go wait outside and look for a reason why Light reacted this way." he told his ward before turning to Light who lay on the bed with a very tired and troubled expression.

L quietly stepped out of their room and walked towards Light's side of their working area. His skilled eyes scanned through the papers and computer files, easily enough he caught sight of what caused the teen to react the way that he did.

With shaking fingers L reached out to the keyboard and started reading information about Light's monster, Anton Maxwell. _Even in death you're still able to affect Light in that way, _he thought before turning the computer off.

* * *

Light has been sleeping for a whole day already and all the time the teen would thrash around the bed with his hands tightly wrapped around his body, keeping himself together against the bundle of thoughts and memories swirling inside his fragile state of mind and not even once did the teen open his eyes.

L watched silently as his lover battled his inner battle. "You're alright Light-kun. I won't let anything happen to you. You're safe, you're safe. I love you, Light." He would gently whisper against the teen's ear while tenderly holding the teen's right hand inside his.

Eventually Light was able to calm down but still wore that pained and horrified look even in his sleep.

L still continued to whisper and hold Light's hand gently, assuring the teen that no matter what his love for Light would never waver. He just hopes that the teen heard every word and for once in his life, he is afraid and unsure of his capabilities to hold on to someone dear to him.

* * *

Light woke up on the second day to find L beside him in their bed holding him tightly, as if afraid that he would vanish suddenly. He observed L's face and noticed that the dark shadows under the detective's eyes were darker, a sign that the detective had not been sleeping at all. A ghost of a smile made its way to his lips. _What did I do to deserve someone like you?_

With practiced moves he untangled himself from L's arms with a little of resistance. As quietly as he could, he started packing all of his belongings inside a bag and a few cash. He needed to get out of here.

It's not that he hated being here, in fact he always felt safe in L's warm arms but it's just that he can't afford to taint L in anyway. L is pure and he is not. He is _dirty a_nd_ tainted_. An impure being like him can't be together with someone as pure as L. He is not worth it.

Packing all that things that he had he quietly stepped out of their room without glancing back at L's sleeping form because if he did he would certainly lose the will to walk away.

He walked through the last security check almost without any problem at all but luck is not just with him. There waiting for him was Watari.

Watari saw the teen wake up and started packing. He panicked a little when the very first items of the teen disappeared inside the teen's bag. He wanted to stop Light from going knowing that it would bring pain to L but he chose to wait, Light is not one to act without proper thought.

Light stopped in his tracks when he saw Watari's black figure as it emerged from one of the mansions poles. "Watari." He greeted the old man in a cold voice. If he wanted to break ties he have to be sure not to let any emotion show on his face or voice. Little did Light know he was not succeeding at all, his voice may be cod and expressionless but his eyes betrayed him. His eyes showed what he truly feel, the confusion, pain, sadness, and regret shone brightly through his honey eyes.

Watari was a little taken back from Light's voice but knew better. "Light what are you doing here? You should go back and sleep." He said in a fatherly tone.

Light's decision to leave wavered a little at the fatherly tone Watari made. Swallowing the lump in his throat he says, "I have to leave, Watari."

Watari starred at Light's eyes a little more trying to decipher what the teen truly felt. From what he saw he was certain that Light didn't want to leave but the teen just needed to. He saw that the teen wanted some time alone. Watari was about to convince the teen not to leave but he didn't. He stepped out of the way and let the teen pass.

When Light was a few steps from Watari he heard the old man call to him.

"Light, I will respect your decision and I will not stop you from doing what you think is right but I want you to know that we love you and we will continue loving you, as a son for me, as a brother for the boys and as a lover for L. Never forget that." He said with all the sincerity and care he could muster before glancing at Light's quivering back before kindly adding, "And please take one of the cars, I can't imagine how you are going to go to the next town in just your feet." He turned away from Light disappearing in the shadows.

* * *

Light quickly picked the less conspicuous car and started driving out of the place he started calling home. As he drove through the road his thoughts were filled with his time in Whammy's.

_The first time he met the boys. _

_ The first time he got lost in the big orphanage._

_ The kind staff._

_ The marvelous lake._

_ The abundant library._

_ And most of all, his L._

The thought of L made his eye sight a little blurry as tears started to accumulate, memories of L making its way to his mind.

"_Light-kun, Light-kun please play chess with me." L said while he held a chess board while smiling brightly enough to make the room glow. _

_I won't be able to see those rare smiles anymore._

_"Light-kun." L whined, "just one more round, it won't hurt." He said while making his eyes shine with a seductive glint. _

_I can't touch you._

_ "Light-kun, stop it I am working. Maybe later but not know." L complained while dodging another kiss from Light. _

_ I will never taste your lips again._

_ "Light-kun," L said while emerging for their room carrying pillow. He situated himself on Light's lap before quickly dozing off to sleep wrapped around Light's embrace._

_ I can't wrap my arms around you anymore. _

_ "Light-kun, please get your own piece." L complained as he shoved a piece of cake inside his mouth while keeping his plate away from Light's fork. He pouted childishly not liking the thought of someone taking his cake. _

_ I won't be able to see your childish whims anymore._

_ "Light-kun, Light-kun. I love you." L whispered in Light's ear as soon as they wake up for another beautiful day together._

_ I won't hear you say my name or tell me that you love me. _

The pain was too much to bear the tears in his eyes spilled completely obscuring his vision. He parked the car on the road side as the pain made itself more pronounced. He clutched his chest while chanting brokenly, "L, L, L, L, L!" tears then spilled more from his eyes, "Lawliet" he whispered L's true name with all the love and adoration he have for the enigmatic detective before completely breaking down into tears.

_Please forgive me if I ever hurt you because of my decision to leave you. You're better off without someone like me. You deserve someone better. Goodbye my love, my life, my everything. I will never regret the time that we had. I love you, Lawliet._

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it... :)


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Before you judge the content of this chapter read it first then make a review or decide not to read it... Thank you and this will be the last chapter... I hope you like it... :)

Seishirou Hitsugaya- I made this chapter as long as I can.. I hope you like it... :)

* * *

Chapter 16:

Death

Light remained silent as he walked his way through the buzz of city people doing everything possible not to make body contact. He pushed his way through the doors of the train and immediately looked for a place where he could stand comfortably seeing as all the seats were taken.

He situated himself between an old couple and a sleeping businessman. Light's nose twisted a little with disgust as the scent of cheap alcohol and cigarette radiated strongly from the sleeping man. _No wonder no one wanted to come near you._ He bitterly thought but he kept his facial expression the same as before.

It has been a year since Light turned away from the gates of the place he once called home and now, he is walking towards his apartment in New York City after a tiring day in work and school.

Light didn't have any real destination in mind when he left Whammy's so when he stumbled upon a poster advertising, "New York! The Place of New Beginnings!" he smiled a little at the irony of the situation. So with the money he has he made his way to New York.

The first months were hard, he didn't have enough records to get a job and go to school but he was a bright and resourceful young man and most of all _knows_ how to get his way with people. Just a few polite smiles here and there, then now his life is not perfect or luxurious like the way he lived with L but it was a normal and bearable life.

He made a few friends but not once did he open up his heart to anyone else. As his coworkers and classmates would say, "You seem so near yet so far away Light." After what happened to him with Anton he had a hard time trusting people but in the deepest parts of his soul he is certain that there are people that he can trust but at the moment they are a few thousand miles away living in a forest lush place and hosted great sweets, Whammy's House for Geniuses.

The train made a sudden move that made its occupants stumble a little. The sudden move made Light unwillingly lean against the drunken sleeping businessman. He quickly straightened his feet not wanting to stick to the man for too long, the contact made his mind slightly hazy as unwanted memories occupied his mind. He shook his head trying to hold on to the present and not the ghost of his past. He shuddered visibly and his face betrayed the pain and horror that he felt for a man that's already dead before his face returned to the same mask that he wore before L came to his life, the polite and perfect Light Yagami.

The train finally arrived at Light's stop. As soon as the doors opened he immediately stepped out of the train and made his way through the rush hour with nothing on his mind other than the sweet comfort of his room and well brewed coffee.

As Light walked through a dark alleyway as a shortcut to his apartment he couldn't help sneak glance behind as a sense of being followed enveloped him. For the past few days he has been feeling eyes watching his every move. Light doesn't know if he is being paranoid or it was really true that someone is following him.

Light finally arrived at his apartment and did what he usually do, check if somebody entered his room. Pretty sure he found the lead broken, a sign that someone_ did_ enter. Without missing a beat not wanting to look suspicious at all he fished for his keys and opened his door. He stepped into the dark room, his eyes scanned through the dark trying to adjust to the lack of luminance before grabbing the baseball bat that he kept hidden in the door's frame.

He walked through the darkness but stopped right on his tracks when a voice so familiar and smooth resounded from behind him in the darkness.

"It has been a long time."

Light turned to the origin of the voice and there he saw sitting on his couch without any care for the world. He took a deep breath before saying the invaders name, "Mello."

Mello stood up from the couch and marched towards Light with vehemence, he swung his right fist connecting with Light's left cheek and making the teen stumble to the floor with a thud, "You fool!" He shouted, "Why did you leave us, Light!" making a slip and using Light's true name.

Light's eyes went large for a fraction of the moment realizing that Mello used his true name and not the code name that Mello usually use but soon enough realization dawned on his face, "You knew from the start didn't you, Mello." He accused in a soft voice while bending his head down to the floor, "You knew about _everything_ from the start, didn't you?"

Mello ran a shaking hand through his blond hair before answering, "Yes, I knew from the start, asshole! We all knew from the start but we still accepted you even with all that, Light!"

Light snapped his head up and stared at Mello's blue eyes with anger, "If you knew then why didn't you tell me anything!? Why did you leave me ignorant from my own past!?"

"We were only thinking of your wellbeing!" Mello shouted back as he pointed his finger towards Light, "We were only thinking of what's best for you at that moment!" He took a shaky breath all of his anger evaporating in that one release, "What's done is done. We can't do anything about what happened, just move forward and try to live life." Mello's tone of voice was soft and tired.

Awkward silence followed as Light scrambled to his feet and stared at anything aside from the teen standing before him making sure that there some distance between them.

The silence was broken by Mello's voice, "Light," when the said teen looked up at his blue eyes he continued, "please come back to Whammy's with me."

Light snorted at Mello's request, "No, Mello. I left that place a long time ago."

Mello slowly shook his head, "You must come with me. This is for L."

Light looked away from Mello's blue eyes, "I left _because _of L."

Mello closed the distance between them making Light look at him directly, "L is dying, Light." He said in a tired voice the spark in his eyes slowly dimming and his voice broke, "L- L is dying," his eyes again flared with anger and his voice dripping with venom, "and it's all because of you, dammit!"

Light was too stunned at the sudden declaration Mello made. _What?! L is dying?! The L that criminals fear and brings down syndicate dynasties to their feet. The world's greatest detective is dying and it's all because of him? _The confusion and disbelief was clearly seen on his face as his brain tried to understand what Mello said.

Seeing Light's confused and disbelieving face Mello snorted, "L is also human, Light." He said in a tired voice, "Did you really think that L wouldn't be affected with your disappearance? He truly loved you and wouldn't you feel pain when the person that you love disappears, without a word or without any explanation."

Finally finding his voice Light answered, "But L is… L." he really can't digest the thought that L could really die.

Mello smiled one tired smile, "Like I said, L is human Light. He has feelings behind that monotone voice and face. You should know that better than anyone else." _Yes, Light does know that more than anyone else, _"he stopped eating his sweets, stopped solving the cases that he loves so much… He just stopped being-L, Light." Mello's voice broke again as a sob filled his throat, "It was so hard to see him like that." Mello's eyes displayed the hurt and fear from whatever L became when he left.

Light took in a shaky breath, "What does it have to do with me going back, Mello."

Mello looked at Light as if the teen had a screw lose, "Light, you're really an idiot for someone so smart. L wants to see you, e- even for the las- last time, that's his last wish." He walked towards Light's door and without glancing back at Light he says, "L stopped being him because when you left you took a part of him with you. Take responsibility for what you caused. Meet me at the airport tomorrow at exactly 5:00 P.M. Before then organize everything that you need to do in order to be out for a couple of days, I believe that you won't be able to go home for quite a while." He then stepped out of the door leaving Light in the dark room.

* * *

"Light!" a girl's whiney voice shouted, "You can't leave!" Misa stomped her feat against the tiled floor of the college corridors.

Light repressed a sigh and made a polite smile, "I would only be away for a few days, Misa. I just have to visit someone."

"Can't you visit him some other time? We need you for our project!" Misa reasoned out as other students of Light's class nodded with agreement.

Light looked at his classmates faces before speaking, "I wouldn't leave without knowing that you can't do it," He shook his head slowly, "And this is a trip that I can't prolong. I hope you understand." He said with much sincerity that the others simply nodded and left Light to do what the teen wanted to do.

* * *

Light took in a deep breath before getting out of the cab and walking towards Mello who was standing by a white post and a sitting Matt who was playing intently with his PSP.

As soon as Light was near enough Matt stopped playing and kicked the teen on his right leg.

The impact made Light yelp with pain and clutch his leg trying to lessen the pain he was feeling.

In a bored tone Matt says, "I wanted to do that for a long time already. You're lucky you know, that Near is handling L's cases and not here to kick your ass. That kid could pack much more of a painful kick than me."

Light shuddered a little remembering the time he 'tried' to wake up Near and ending up being thrown to the wall. He simply nodded at Matt before standing up and slightly limps towards a grinning Mello. "Take me to Whammy's"

* * *

Light's shaky fingers gripped the door knob of L's room before twisting it open and opening the door revealing the sight that he feared most.

There on lying on the bed was L with an oxygen mask, tube after tube and needle after needle was connected to a frail and thin body. L was already pale but this was a deathly pale, at least before L had some color to his cheeks. L was already thin even after all the sweets that he eats now there is nothing but skin and bone making him look like a living corpse.

L looked at Light's entrance and smiled weakly at the teen, "I'm really dead, aren't I?" he whispered in a wispy voice.

Light shook his head, "No, L you're alive." he sat beside L's bed.

L cocked his head to the side thoughtfully, "I see. Then Mello was able to find you. I have been requesting for them to look for you but they continuously refused to do so. They would say," he imitated Near's monotone voice, "'If it was Light's decision to leave then we should leave him be. We will respect his decision.' It became tiring near the end you know, I stopped caring about everything" L's tired smile deepened, "but when they finally agreed it was already too late," he closed his eyes as tears slowly pooled in them, "I was already damaged beyond repair. The doctors said that I won't last for a year but you know what made me hold on," he opened his eyes and the tears finally fell and his eyes shone brightly from the tears and mixed emotions that he felt, "Their promise to look for you and bring you here. I held on believing their words."

Light placed his hand on top of L's and L twisted his palm up so that he could lace their fingers together making both of them shut their eyes with content, basking in the warmth that they sought for far too long.

"Why did you do this to yourself, L?" Light whispered softly.

L shook his head, "I don't know. When you left," he placed his other hand that Light didn't hold to his chest, "I just refused to function. I… I... Couldn't live without you Light." L whispered in the most sincere voice that he could make and his tired smile vanished.

"You idiot," Light said but it didn't have the required venom the words should have, "You could have recovered and move on."

L smiled the same tired smile, "That's the point Light, I could have but I didn't." He tilted his head to the side and his eyes traveled to a chessboard lying on the bedside table. "Would like to play chess with me, Light?" L's smile turned into a sad one, "For the last time?"

Light closed his eyes and nodded before opening them with a smile on his face. If this will be L's last moments then he would send L of with a smile. He is sure that L prefers to see his smile than his tear streaked face.

They started playing and Light saw the L that he used to see, the bright and calculating L that he met a year ago. Even in his weakened state L managed to play brilliantly against Light and not one of them making a handicap for the other. Each of them saw the other's next moves and tried to counter it. After an hour of grueling mental battle in the form of a chess game, L won.

L for the first time that Light entered the room didn't wear a tired or sad smile but a bright one instead, "As a reward for winning," but as soon as he made that bright smile it turned again to a tired one, "would you answer a question truthfully? Without hiding anything or any consideration to what the outcome may be. Just answer one question with what you truly feel."

Light nodded one stiff nod.

"Do you still love me?"

Light was taken aback by L's sudden question and the use of the present tense and not the past tense. He wanted to lie more to himself than L actually. He knows himself that if he answered truthfully he would not just confirm L's feelings for him but what he felt for the detective as well, but this was L's last request. He mustered all the love that he can in his honey eyes and stared straight at L's onyx orbs. "Yes, L. I still love you and I never stopped loving you." He wanted to stop there but his pent up feelings came rushing out, "When I was about to leave you I couldn't look at you, I was afraid that I would not be able to leave you if I did. I never wanted to leave, I truly do, but knowing what happened to me," He shuddered visibly, "I couldn't bear to taint you in anyway. I wanted to save you from someone who has been dirtied, like me." he stared pleadingly at L's eyes, "I am sorry that my effort was useless. I am sorry that this only caused you so much pain than prevent them. I am sorry that-" he was not able to continue when L's frail and bony forefinger silenced his lips.

L stared at Light softly and in the same soft voice, "You fool," he shook his head, "Who ever told you that when you fall in love you won't get hurt. Love and pain are both sides of the same coin, Light." He gently explained as he pulled his finger away from Light's lips, "You can't feel love without feeling pain and you can't feel pain without feeling love. That's how life is, Light."

With the same pleading eyes Light answered, "But L-." He wanted to argue that L was wrong but was once again silenced by L's forefinger.

"Shh, Light. I am happy to love you and to know that you never stopped loving me too." L's eyes fluttered close, "Thank you, for letting me experience the wonders of loving and being loved. It was the most wonderful time of my life. More wonderful than the time I first met the boys and Watari, more wonderful than the first time I solved my first case." the strength in his body slowly slipping, "You are the most wonderful thing that happened in my life. Till my last breath I will never stop loving you, and please before I go." His voice broke a little becoming weaker, "please forgive yourself if you ever feel responsible for my death. It is not your fault that I ended up like this. I decided to do this to myself." He opened his eyes with tears leaking from them and smiled a heartbreakingly beautiful smile, "Please don't think of yourself as someone not worthy of my love because you feel _dirty._ I love you knowing everything that happened to you but that never stopped me from falling for you," With that, the finger that remained on Light's lips fell limp to the mattress of the bed and the machines made a series of sounds signaling L's death.

Light reached for L's cold hands and didn't even bother to check for a pulse, knowing that he would find nothing. He simply cried, "L, I love you, I love you, I love you. I never should have left you. I should have spoken to you than run away. If I could just turn back time, I promise that I would never leave you ever again. I will stay by your side till the end." He cried and declared to a person that will never hear them.

He didn't know how long he stayed like that when mixed with the sounds of the beeping machines that continued to signal L's death was a heartfelt laughter coming from the person that just died a few moments ago.

* * *

L clutched his stomach as uncontrolled laughter erupted from his lips, "Hahahahahahaha!" he used the back of his hand to wipe away his shed tears earlier and the tears from laughing and magically some of the stage make up that he wore to make him look skinny and sickly, "I can't believe you fell for that, Light-kun." He said as his eyes shone with amusement.

Light couldn't do anything but stare at L in stunned silence with his mouth hanging open with disbelief.

L still laughing a little gasped out between snickers, "It was all a scam, Light-kun." L declared and the tired smile that he had a few moments ago completely devoid from his face and was replaced with an amused twitch of his lips, "Knowing you, you will never volunteer your _true_ feelings unless presented in a dire situation. I wanted you back, but again knowing the person that you are Light-kun, you will never go back to me, unless again, presented in a dire situation." L started to detach the tubes from his body and removing the oxygen mask on his face.

Light still too stunned to form a coherent thought could do nothing than stare at L as the detective removed every piece of material attached to his body that from the start wasn't really attached at all! The tubes and needles never pierced L's skin, and the chalky and skinny effect that L's skin made was entirely stage make up. Was that even possible with simple stage make up?!

When all the equipment was removed from L's body he turned all of his attention to Light who was frozen stiff with shock and disbelief. "I am willing to go through extreme measures to get you back, Light-kun." He said is a serious voice all of humor leaving his face.

Finally finding his voice Light replies, "So you made this insane plan to actually _pretend_ to be dead just to get me to come back to Whammy's." he snorted, "What made you even think that I would want to go back to you 'unless presented in a dire situation.'" He said the last part with the quotation marks clearly displayed on his voice.

L shrugged his shoulders and smiled a knowing smile, "Nothing fits the category of a 'dire situation' more than me on the edge of death. And about me thinking that you want to go back to me, just pure instinct I guess, nothing but pure instinct. I mean I have to _have_ great instincts to become L after all." He grabbed Light's hand and squeezed hard, "But seriously, Light-kun. Never do something like this again." He leaned his head against Light's shoulder, "This may all be a scam to fish out the truth behind your disappearance and what you truly feel about me but every word that I said are all true." He then lifted his head from Light's shoulder and stared at the teen's honey eyes straight on, "Everything that happened inside this room is exactly how I pictured my last moments to be."

Light smiled a little, "No, that's not how you'll die, L. I believe you're more likely to die because of diabetes, from all the sweets that you eat."

L's lips twitched into a smile before it disappeared again into a serious thin line, "Please be serious, Light-kun." L said in a disapproving tone. "Since everything is out of the bag," he grabbed Light's shirt and pulled it towards him so that their noses were almost touching, "Never leave me again. You are not allowed to leave my side till the day that I die. You promised this Light-kun."

Even though Light did say all those things in the heat of the moment he knew for sure that he like L meant every word that he said. He smiled brightly at L and for once after finding his lost memories he felt the chains that bound him from loving anyone being lifted. He felt like as if he was floating from happiness and relief, the person that he loves most loves him back even after everything that he went through. Seeing as L was ready to go to extremes just to have him back.

When L saw Light's face make that breathtaking smile he stopped breathing. Yes, that innocent smile that he loves so much, this is the teen that he fell in love with. Not able to stop himself anymore he pulled Light's shirt closer to him closing the distance between their lips.

Their lips met and all the longing and love came rushing out of that one kiss. The desperate way their lips and tongue clashed with the other was enough to send reason out of their minds.

Light stood up from the chair and pushed L to the bed without breaking their searing kiss. He sucked on L's tongue before gently nibbling on L's lower lip making the detective moan with pleasure.

Clothes slowly vanished one by one as their skin and lips reacquainted themselves with the other through tender caresses to searing kisses. Soon enough both of them were panting and sweating each of them wanting release from the other.

Light was about to push his finger inside L's hole but stopped when he remembered why he left in the first place. _Didn't I promise not to taint L in anyway?_

L glanced back when he noticed Light's stiff posture. When he saw the hesitation in Light's eyes he reached towards Light's finger and thrust it inside himself.

A little shocked at L's action Light simply stared as his finger slowly disappear and reappear inside L's hole without him helping at all.

"You promised to never leave me anymore, Light-kun." L moaned as Light's finger probed into him deeper, "and remember what I told you. It never stopped me from falling for you." he whispered gently as his eyes shone with his undying love for the teen.

When Light heard L's words and saw L's eyes shine with his love for him he finally let go and willingly pushed his finger inside L's hole and finally noticed how tight it was. Just like their first time together. He smiled a little before truly pushing it inside.

After a few moments they were a tangle of limbs with Light taking L from behind and pounding into the tight entrance. Screams of pleasure intermingling with low grunts filled the room as it served as music for both participants.

They just couldn't get enough of the feeling of the other's skin and each of them kept on exploring every inch.

"Ah… Ah… There!" L shouted after a very hard thrust from Light.

Light nodded before he adjusted his angle to hit L's prostate with the most force and accuracy.

The knot in their stomachs slowly strengthened as both neared their desired climax. Light spilled all of his seeds inside L and L clenched onto Light's cock when he felt the warmth of Light seep inside him.

Light took in a shaky breath before pulling out and lying on _his_ side of the bed, the side that he left a year ago but willingly returned to. He pulled L's limp form closer to him and buried his face onto the black hair.

"I love you, Light-kun." L whispered drowsily as exhaustion assaulted his senses.

"I love you too, Lawliet." Light replied back with the conviction that he knows will stay there forever.

* * *

The next morning Light woke up to find himself alone in the bed. He was about to look for L but stopped when he heard the familiar sound of L's fingers flying through the keyboards with blinding speed coming from the living room. He lied back down on the bed with a goofy smile on his face. He glanced around the room to find that it was back to its usual appearance. All of the equipment for L's 'scam' was now gone and he found himself looking at the contents of _their_ room. His goofy smile went bigger before he got up and looked for clothes to wear before going out of the room.

As soon as he stepped out he found that L was not alone. There also sitting on the kitchen table were the boys and Watari for once not serving coffee or tea or breakfast but was sitting with them.

He nodded and said good mornings to everyone in the room before kissing L tenderly on the forehead and came sitting on the table with them.

They soon ate with the familiar sound of scrapping spoons against glass plates, L's quick fingers through the keyboard, the sound of the snap of Mello's chocolate, Matt's PSP as it made beeping sounds, Near's robot toys as it made clashing noises with each other, and of course the cases to be solved for the day. It was as if Light never left.

The sight brought a gentle smile on Light's face. When he returned from New York Near did give Light a piece of his mind. After that incident when he stated his reasons before Near his stomach was saved from another fatal blow.

Who would have thought that after everything that happened he would still return home, back to where L, Watari and the boys belong. This is his family now. He loves them and he is sure that he is loved back and if he needs to endure pain and suffering for the people that he loves then he would gladly do so, it would all be worth it anyway.

* * *

A/N: I don't know if you liked the way this ended or not... reviews will be well appreciated... thank you for reading this far... :)


End file.
